Sonadow Diary
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Sonic se ve obligado a entrar en un internado en el que hará nuevos amigos como Knuckles y Tails, y se enamorará de Shadow. Naturalmente, también se encontrará con los típicos matones de instituto. Esperemos que eso no sea obstáculo para nuestros erizos.
1. Capítulo 1

Aquel día fue mi primera oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida. No estoy seguro de si este internado me ayudará a hacer más amigos.  
>¿La razón de mi llegada aquí? Mis padres. Creen que encerrándome aquí me haré más sociable. Pero bueno, tengo muchas ganas de conocer el ambiente de por aquí... parece haber gente amigable.<br>Justo cuando iban a empezar las clases, dos chicos que estaban mirándome se me acercaron. No tenían nada de malo y parecían buenas personas. Uno de ellos, que era un equidna rojo, me saludó:  
>- ¡Hola! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?<br>- Sí - contesté tímidamente.  
>- ¿Y cómo te llamas?<br>- Sonic.  
>El zorro anaranjado de dos colas, que estaba al lado del equidna me preguntó:<br>- ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué estás aquí?  
>- Me obligaron mis padres porque...<br>Pero no pudimos acabar nuestra conversación porque un alumno que estaba de pie en la puerta nos avisó de que ya venía el profesor. Cuando estábamos todos sentados, me fijé en un erizo negro que se sentaba delante de mí. No le veía la cara, pero parecía tener una personalidad seria.  
>- ¡Je, je! Después hablamos, ¿vale? - terminó el zorro.<br>El profesor, que al poco rato entró por la puerta de lado por su enorme barriga, Me miró y dirigió una mirada a toda la clase y mencionó:  
>- Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Se llama Sonic y espero que os llevéis muy bien con él. Levántese, Sonic. Yo soy el profesor Katthon. Espero que te vaya bien este primer día después de vacaciones.<br>Me levanté, y me di cuenta de que todas las caras que veía me eran desconocidas... pensé que estaba a punto de empezar nuevas amistades.

Después de la clase, que solo fue una hora ya que hoy era el primer día, mis dos amigos me quisieron enseñar el internado por fuera, mientras dábamos un paseo. El zorro me dijo:  
>- ¡Oye, nosotros no nos hemos presentado! Ja, ja. Yo me llamo Miles "Tails" Power. Prefiero que me llamen "Tails" Y este es...<br>- ¡Knuckles! - le interrumpió rápidamente - me llamo Knuckles...  
>De repente, una erizo de color rosa se nos acercó corriendo. Parecía estar interesada por mí.<br>- ¡Hola! Te he visto en clase, tú eres Sonic, ¿no? Yo me llamo Amy.  
>- Estamos hablando - interrumpió Knuckles - ¿A qué vienes?<br>- Pues a hablar. Pero cállate un momento. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - volvió a preguntar.  
>- 15... Como todos los de la clase, ¿no? - le contesté.<br>- ¡Jajaja! - empezó a reírse Knuckles - Déjalo ya, Amy... Ven a dar una vuelta con nosotros.  
>- Jo, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a los chicos al gimnasio? - se quejó Amy - Están practicando para el partido de baloncesto contra el internado de la ciudad de al lado. Sonic, ¿por qué no te apuntas?<br>- Bueno... iré a ver cómo va eso, no estoy seguro... - le contesté.

Pronto, llegamos al gimnasio. Hacía mucho calor ahí dentro.  
>- ¡Mira! Llegamos justo para el comienzo del entrenamiento.<br>- Me di cuenta - le respondió Tails - ¿dónde nos sentamos?  
>- ¡Allí! - dijo Amy, señalando a una parte de las gradas- Desde allí se ven a todos los chicos.<br>Yo me senté mirando a los jugadores del equipo. Jugaban un erizo blanco con peinado muy raro, un erizo verde con gafas de sol, un camaleón morado y el erizo negro que estaba delante de mí en clase... En ese instante me quedé mirándole.  
>Todos estaban jugando un pequeño partido para practicar entre ellos. El erizo negro y el blanco, contra el erizo verde y el camaleón. Iban ganando el primer equipo, aunque a cualquiera le costaría enterarse de lo que pasaba, con Amy a mi lado gritando como una loca. Terminaron el partido y los erizos negro y blanco ganaron por dos puntos. Yo todavía estaba con la mirada fija en ese erizo negro. Cuando el árbitro anunció la puntuación, aplaudí al igual que los demás, pero yo seguía mirando a aquel erizo negro, por fin pude verle la cara. Tenía los ojos enfadados por así decirlo, pero se notaba una leve sonrisa en su cara.<br>Todos estaban sudando, especialmente aquel al que no podía dejar de observar. Él se quedó allí, en el gimnasio, frotándose la frente mientras que los otros cogían las toallas para irse al vestuario. En ese momento, Amy se fue a ver a algunos de los jugadores para hablar con ellos. Yo seguía mirando a aquel tipo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se quitó su camiseta deportiva llena de sudor, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba y dejando al descubierto el vello blanco que poblaba su pecho. No podía apartar la mirada de él: era como si solo estuviéramos en el gimnasio los dos solos. Sentía que mi corazón galopaba a mil por hora...  
>- ¡Sonic!- Knuckles me puso los pies en la tierra.<br>- ¿Qué... qué pasa?  
>- Te has quedado embobado - se rió - ¿A quién mirabas?<br>- A nadie... Estaba... pensando.  
>Dejó de hacer preguntas, pero yo me quedé pensando en la rara y nunca antes experimentada conexión que sentía con ese erizo negro. Algo nuevo estaba surgiendo en mí, y tenía que averiguar qué era.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

Por la noche, casi no pude dormir pensando en ese extraño personaje que me nublaba la mente. No hace falta decir que estaba deseando conocerle, saber su nombre, sus gustos… y si él sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero bueno, ya era hora de acostarse… era muy tarde.  
>Al amanecer me sentí agotado: durante la noche me había despertado varias veces porque tenía sueños en los que, en todos ellos, salía el mismo erizo negro. Pero a pesar de todo, me levanté, me vestí y me fui a desayunar. Confiaba en que hoy el día transcurriese con tranquilidad.<p>

Cuando llegué al comedor, mis nuevos, Tails y Knuckles, me habían guardado un sitio, y me estaban llamando para que me reuniera con ellos. Pero, según empecé a caminar, el erizo verde que vi ayer jugando al baloncesto en el gimnasio, me dio tal empujón que casi me tira al suelo.  
>- ¿Le he hecho algo malo? - le pregunté a Knuckles.<br>- Bah, no le hagas ni caso. Scourge es un idiota que busca problemas. Además, se cree el rey del mundo solo porque es amigo de Shadow.  
>- ¿De quién?<br>- El erizo negro que estuvo ayer en el gimnasio - me explicó Tails.  
>- ¿Ese erizo se llama Shadow? ¿Y dónde está? - le pregunté, buscándole con la mirada.<br>- No sé, hoy no ha aparecido... estará enfermo o algo así - contestó Tails.

Después de desayunar, al poco rato sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Yo me senté pensando en Shadow… ¿Será cómo es tal Scourge... ? Yo esperaba que no, aunque sería lo más probable. Entonces, Katthon empezó a pasar la lista de la clase y, cuando iba a mencionar a Shadow, dijo:  
>- Mmm... Shadow a faltado hoy a clase, ¿alguien sabe por qué?<br>- ¡Está mal del estómago! - gritó Scourge, que estaba echado hacia atrás y con los pies en el pupitre.  
>- Bueno, pues ya que estás, al acabar las clases irás a darle los deberes.<br>- ¡No! ¡Que lo haga Sonic! - dijo señalándome - ¡Su cuarto está más cerca que el mío!  
>- ¿Yo? - dije con la garganta atascada.<br>- Sí. Buena idea: así podrás ir conociendo a toda la gente.  
>Tenía ganas de gritar sí, sí, un millón de síes. Pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de conocerle, de mirarle a la cara y poder hablar él. Pero eso no sería posible hasta que acabaran las clases.<p>

Al acabar las clases, me dirigí a la habitación de ese misterioso erizo. Estaba delante de su puerta y podía sentir mi corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho. Me temblaban las piernas, pero tenía que aguantarme: quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba conocerle y necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por el era de verdad. Llamé a la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos y, al rato, salió el erizo negro y me preguntó:

- Y tú... ¿que haces aquí?  
>- Es que... tengo que... decirte los deberes de hoy - dije sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos de color rojo rubí. Entonces, me invitó a entrar.<br>- Puedes sentarte. Habla, te escucho.  
>Su voz era cálida y acogedora. Hice lo que me pidió, saqué la agenda y empecé a dictarle los deberes. Pero entonces, abrió su armario y, al igual que el día anterior, se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó de cualquier manera adentro de un cajón que estaba abierto.<br>- Eh... ¿qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté, tímidamente.  
>- Voy a cambiarme. Huelo que apesto. Tú sigue hablando.<br>Seguí hablando, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de él, de lo que estaba haciendo. Así que, dejé de leer:  
>- Pero... ¿los calzoncillos también?<br>- Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te importa?  
>- No, no...<br>No sabía con certeza si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno: el chico más guapo que jamás había conocido estaba completamente desnudo en frente mía. ¡Y encima me había preguntado si me importaba! Pero yo tenía la mirada fija en mi agenda y entonces, él se dio cuenta de que había dejado de leer:  
>- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Shadow parecía molesto.<br>- ¿Qué? No, no... estoy bien... - le contesté, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.  
>- ¿En serio? Estás muy rojo.<br>Y, cuando pensé que ya no podía ser peor, se sentó junto a mí y me tocó la frente.  
>- Pero, ¡si estás ardiendo! ¿Quieres que llame al profesor Katthon?<br>Mi corazón era una bomba de relojería que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. ¡No podía soportarlo! Lo que sentía hacia él era demasiado... no sé. Así que, dejé caer mi agenda al suelo, miré sus ojos rojos cual piedras preciosas y... le besé. Besé sus fríos labios carnosos. Él, como era de esperar, rehusó a los dos segundos. Y, sorprendido por mi extraña acción, me apartó la mirada y me pidió que me fuera. Pero no fue una orden: fue, simplemente, un consejo. Yo acepté, y me marché de su habitación, dejándole solo. Cuando me marché a mi habitación, que estaba al lado, y comprobé que nadie podía oírme, me tiré a la cama y grité:  
>- ¡Sííííí!, le he besado, ¡he besado a Shadow!<br>No sé si aquel había sido un progreso para acercarme a él o que, al contrario, me había alejado... lo único que sabía... era que me gustó. Y, aquella noche, no dejé de preguntarme si a él... también le había gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estuve toda la noche soñando con aquel beso. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Había ocurrido de verdad o, por el contrario, fue un maravilloso sueño? Cuando me desperté seguí pensando en aquello... Me daba miedo salir de mi cuarto por si me encontraba con el erizo negro que gobernaba mi mente... ¿cómo reaccionaría? No dejaba de pensar en si le gustó el beso... y miraba mis tostadas embobado, ajeno al mundo exterior.  
>- Eh... ¿Sonic? - Knuckles me intentaba llamar la atención mientras pasaba la mano delante de mis ojos, pero fue en vano.<br>- ¡Oye! - me gritó, pegándome una palmada en la espalda.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?<br>- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - se rió Tails.  
>- En nada, en nada...<br>- Somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que sea.  
>- Vosotros... ¿me consideráis una amigo? - pregunté, emocionado. Pues nunca antes había tenido amigos.<br>- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te íbamos a considerar si no? - me contestó Knuckles, mientras engullía su desayuno.  
>Pero, de repente, vi que Shadow se dirigía hacia mí. Se paró delante de mí, pero yo evité mirarle a los ojos.<br>- Hola, Sonic - dijo, muy serio - Ayer... te dejaste la agenda en mi cuarto.  
>- Vale... gracias... - dije cogiéndole la agenda de las manos sin mirar sus ojos.<br>Knuckles y Tails se miraron, seguramente se dieron cuenta de algo. Tails se dirigió a mí diciendo:  
>- Sonic... ¿pasó algo ayer?...<br>Pero, de repente, sonó la campana.

Nos tocaba atletismo y, como a mí se me daba muy bien, pensaba que podría aprovechar para que los demás vieran que no soy un flojo. Todos los de mi clase nos fuimos corriendo hacia el patio y nos pusimos a esperar al maestro. Cuando llegó, dijo:  
>- Buenos días, chicos. Ya podéis ir calentando porque vamos a hacer una prueba de velocidad, ¿de acuerdo?<br>Hicimos lo que ordenó y, cuando terminamos, nos preparamos para hacer una pequeña carrera.  
>- Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡YA! - gritó el profesor.<br>Empezamos a correr. Yo, como era normal, iba el primero. Me fijé que Scourge me miraba enfadado mientras le adelantaba y, cuando llegué a la meta antes que él, pude notar cómo la envidia le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
>- Vaya, Sonic - me dijo el maestro - No sabía que destacabas en velocidad, veo que se te da muy bien.<br>- Gracias - le contesté.  
>Pasamos una clase muy calurosa y, cuando terminamos, el maestro nos mandó a las duchas.<p>

Yo me fui a la de chicos y me desvestí. Aunque me sentía incómodo me dirigí a la primera ducha que pillé por ahí. Por desgracia, mi ducha estaba al lado de la de Scourge.  
>- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué tal? Corres mucho, ¿no? - me preguntó, enfadado.<br>- Sí... - le respondí sin ganas de hablar-  
>- Un momento... - dijo mirándome... y no precisamente a los ojos - ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Pero qué pequeña la tienes! ¡Jajaja! ¿cuántos años tienes? ¡Jajaja!<br>Se reía a carcajadas para que todos sus colegas se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando y le siguieran la corriente... y eso hicieron todos... todos menos Shadow. Él se había enterado perfectamente de que Scourge y los suyos se estaban riendo de mí, pero noté que no quería parecer interesado. En ese momento descubrí que Scourge no le caía nada bien.  
>Entonces, noté que las lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalarme por las mejillas.<br>No podía soportarlo, quería que la tierra me tragara... así que me largué de ahí de cualquier manera, antes de que más gente se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, cosa que ya creía imposible.  
>Cuando llegué a mi habitación, pude llorar en paz, intentando alejar todas las risas y los insultos de mi cabeza...<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

No salí de mi habitación en ningún momento, para nada.  
>"¿Porqué son tan crueles conmigo? ¡Yo no les hecho nada!..." pensaba mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, intentando que el tiempo pasara más rápido.<p>

Aquella noche soñé que volvía a mi casa, a mi hogar, con gente que me quería, que no se reía de mí y me aceptaba... Pero, cuando desperté, la realidad era muy distinta: Era de día, había dormido horas y horas y ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase: natación.  
>Con todo lo que me pasó ayer, estaba claro que había pensado no ir. ¿¡Para qué me serviría! Seguramente, Scourge volvería a humillarme, y no quiero que nadie más se entere de mi "pequeño" problema. Porque este problema tiene sus orígenes... y no son, para nada, motivo de risa: Todo empezó cuando mi madre, estando embarazada de mí, sufrió un accidente, el cual no quiero mencionar. Y, de todas las partes de mi cuerpo, tuvo que afectarme precisamente a ésa...<p>

Después de estar pensando en cosas que, como ésta, me congelaban el corazón, caí en la cuenta de que, con tanto lío, no me había duchado. No podía quedarme en mi cuarto todo el día, así que decidí salir aprovechando que los demás estaban dando clase. Sé que está mal faltar a las clases sin permiso, pero esto era sólo por una vez y, además, tenía un buen motivo.

Cuando entré en las duchas, tuve suerte de no encontrarme con nadie por el camino. Abrí los grifos y noté el agua resbalando por mi azulada piel. Entonces cerré los ojos e intenté relajar la mente... pero lo único que escuchaba eran los insultos y las risas que todavía provocaban mi tristeza...  
>- ¿Sonic?<br>- ¡Shadow!  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me han mandado a buscarte. ¿Por qué no has venido hoy a clase?<br>Shadow se daba perfecta cuenta de que no estaba en disposición de charlar.  
>- ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Por lo que te dijo Scourge? - me preguntó mientras se me acercaba hasta estar los dos frente a frente.<br>Yo bajé la cabeza para no mirarle, ya que notaba que me iba a ser imposible contener las lágrimas.  
>- Escucha... No debes hacer caso a Scourge. Es un amargado. Sólo quiere llamar la atención. Y si se da cuenta de que te has ofendido, no parará.<br>Entonces, a pesar de que dos lágrimas emanaban de mis ojos, hice un esfuerzo y le miré a los ojos.  
>- ¿Por... por qué eres tan amable conmigo? - le dije.<br>Él se quedó pensativo.  
>- Pues... quizá porque eres la primera persona con la que siento que he conectado de verdad.<br>Sentí un gran alivio al saber que Shadow no estaba enfadado con aquel beso que le regalé el día anterior. Entonces me miró a los ojos tiernamente, me sonrió y, acercándose a mí... me besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y largo, y me gustó. Podía notar nuestras lenguas enredándose. Yo no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, por que eso de besar, era algo que no había experimentado nunca. Mi corazón galopaba como un caballo desbocado... Pero Shadow quería más. Lo supe en cuanto me agarró de las caderas y me empezó a tocar todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Todas. Cuando se cansó de probar el sabor de mis labios, comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello desenfrenadamente al tiempo que abría los grifos para que saliera más agua y para que, de esta manera, nadie pudiera oír los gritos tan sensuales que yo no dejaba de emitir. Shadow llevaba puesto el bañador de la clase de natación, al contrario que yo, que no llevaba nada encima.  
>Lo que sentía era algo inmejorable, difícil de explicar... pero entonces, noté uno de los dedos de Shadow deslizándose entre mis nalgas... y cometió el error de hacerlo demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que soltara un gemido de dolor.<br>- Oh... perdona... - se disculpó, dándose cuenta de su fallo.  
>- No te preocupes... no pasa nada... - le dije, intentando que no se sintiera tan cortado.<br>Pero no sirvió de nada porque acabamos dejándolo. Supongo que fue por mi culpa, ya que le desconcentré. ¡Qué estúpido de mí!  
>Nos quedamos un rato sin hablar. No teníamos intención de comentar nada de lo ocurrido. Hasta que Shadow rompió el silencio:<br>- Oye... será mejor que vuelva a clase. No quiero que empiecen a buscarme y me vean aquí.  
>- Sí, mejor - le contesté, con la voz entrecortada.<br>Y eso hizo: se fue y me dejó solo, bajo la lluvia de gotas de agua que todavía emanaban de la alcachofa. No debí dejarle marchar... no sin antes resolverme las dudas que habían surgido y que ahora revoloteaban en mi mente: ¿Significa esto que ahora somos novios? ¿O es que lo único que Shadow deseaba era echar un polvo conmigo en la ducha? ¿Y yo? ¿Le gustaba? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué quiso decir con "no quiero que me vean aquí"? ¿Lo dijo porque se avergonzaba de mí? O peor... ¿Se avergonzaba de él mismo? Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él... que había descubierto tendencias homosexuales que creía inexistentes en mí. Algo nuevo estaba naciendo en mí... y me gustaba esa sensación.


	5. Capítulo 5

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que lo hice con Shadow en la ducha. Aquella anécdota era el único pensamiento que gobernaba en mi mente, lo que provocó que mi concentración se esfumara completamente y, por lo tanto, empecé a adoptar un bajo rendimiento académico. De nuevo miraba embobado el escaso y repetitivo desayuno de todas las mañanas, y de nuevo, una colleja de mi fiel amigo Knuckles me hizo volver a la realidad.  
>- ¿¡De qué coño vas! - estallé.<br>- ¿De qué coño vas tú, tío? ¡Siempre estás en las nubes! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
>Volví la vista a la mesa, queriendo dejar claro que no era mi intención seguir hablando del tema... pero me di cuenta que Knuckles se había interesado en otro asunto:<br>- ¿Eso de ahí es un chupetón? - me preguntó, mientras clavaba la mirada en mi cuello.  
>- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! - le respondí mientras lo frotaba con la mano en un intento en vano de borrarlo.<br>- Qué calladito te lo tenías. Venga, dime: ¿Quién es la afortunada?  
>Me hizo gracia que hablara en femenino. Claro, había olvidado que "lo normal" es que un chico salga con una chica.<br>Tuve suerte: el timbre sonó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Así que cogí mis libros y me fui a clase lo más rápido que pude, dejándole atrás.

* * *

Las horas que pasaba aguantando las clases se me hacían largas, muy largas. Mientras oía palabras y palabras que procedían de la boca del profesor Katthon y que llegaban a mis oídos pero que mi cerebro no conseguía asimilar, mi mano diestra dibujaba garabatos que recorrían el cuaderno de biología... garabatos con forma de Shadow.  
>- ¿Sonic?... ¡Sonic!<br>- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
>- Sonic, haz el favor de responder a la pregunta que acabo de plantear.<br>- Lo siento. No... no estaba prestando atención.  
>Todos rieron como si acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo... todos menos Katthon.<br>- Sonic, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que tus notas han estado bajando últimamente, y es una pena, porque empezaste muy bien el curso - me informó - Ahora, en cambio, estudias poco, te pierdes en clase... Como no te esfuerces en lo que queda de trimestre me veré obligado a suspenderte.  
>Justo cuando acabó su charla conmigo, sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían llegado a su fin, y todo el mundo corrió hacia la salida. Yo me tomé con más calma el camino de regreso a mi cuarto. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta, sentí que un erizo negro seguía mis pasos.<br>- ¡Eh, Sonic!  
>- Hola, Shadow - le saludé, sin demasiada gana.<br>- Oye... he pensado que, como hoy es viernes, podríamos quedar esta noche en mi habitación.  
>- ¿Esta noche? ¿Para qué?<br>- Pues para hacer el amor.  
>Fue tan directo que pensé que estaba de coña.<br>- ¿El... amor?  
>- Sí. Es que, el otro día en la ducha, lo dejamos a medias. Venga, ¿qué dices?<br>- Eh... sí, claro.  
>- Genial.<br>Y se fue.  
>Todo pasó tan rápido que no me lo creí... Pero le había dicho que sí, y ya no podía echarme atrás.<p>

Aquella noche, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, llamé a su puerta, y él me abrió. Supongo que ya esperaba mi llegada.  
>- Bien, creía que no llegarías nunca.<br>- Yo también me alegro de verte.  
>Entonces sacó la cabeza a fuera de su habitación y, al comprobar que allí no había nadie observando, me agarró de un brazo y me invitó a entrar, echando el pestillo de la puerta con ansia.<br>- Venga, desnúdate - me ordenó, mientras él hacía lo mismo.  
>Me llevé las manos al nudo de la corbata con el fin de desabrocharla... pero las manos me temblaban. Algo que me estaba bloqueando me impedía continuar.<br>- ¿A qué coño esperas? - me preguntó cuando ya se había quedado tapado únicamente por sus calzoncillos.  
>- Es que... no quiero - le contesté en un hilo de voz.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Que no quiero, Shadow.<br>- Pero... si antes me habías dicho que sí.  
>No respondí, me limité a encogerme de hombros.<br>- Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?  
>Asentí con la cabeza. Entonces sonrió y me hizo ademán con la cabeza para que me sentara con él en la cama.<br>- Si no quieres hacerlo, podrías habérmelo dicho antes: lo habría entendido, en serio. Yo también me puse nervioso la primera vez que lo hice - me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
>- ¿Cómo fue? - no sé por qué se me ocurrió preguntar eso. No pienso mucho antes de hablar.<br>- ¿Mi primera vez? Pues... recuerdo que me acostaba con muchas chicas que me lo pedían...  
>- ¿Con chicas? ¿Cuántas?<br>- ¡Eh, tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, ja, ja, ja!  
>Sin quererlo, me sonrojé.<br>- Pero, la verdad... es que no me gustó - continuó Shadow.  
>- ¿Por qué no?<br>- Porque cada vez que una de esas chicas se acostaba conmigo... se iba corriendo a contárselo a sus amigas... y me dejaba plantado. Y ahora tengo la reputación de un chico cachas que folla bien.  
>Me alegró que Shadow compartiera sus sentimientos conmigo. Eso me hizo ver que, en el fondo de esos duros músculos, se escondía una persona sensible.<br>- Bueno, si no vamos a hacer nada, te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Venga, vete - dijo, levantándose de la cama.  
>Pero, ahora que conocía a Shadow un poco más, no quería dejarle ir. Quería quedarme con él toda la noche... y hacer todo lo que él quisiera.<br>- Sha... Shadow.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- Lo he pensado mejor y... me gustaría hacerlo.  
>- ¿En serio quieres?<br>- Sí. Pero ve despacio, por favor... Esto es nuevo para mí.  
>- Descuida. Y ahora, quítate la ropa.<br>Esta vez sí le hice caso: Empecé despojándome de la camisa y los zapatos, y los tiré al suelo. Después, me desabroché la hebilla del cinturón, dejando caer los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Al agacharme para cogerlos, pude ver a Shadow quitándose la única vestimenta que aún llevaba. Y me fijé en que, el mismo vello blanco que poblaba su pecho, también se podía apreciar en su zona púbica y en sus axilas.  
>Cuando los dos nos quedamos en cueros, Shadow me agarró de las caderas y me situó en el centro de la cama. Entonces, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente, disfrutando cada segundo. Fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, recuerdo el sabor de su saliva, la textura de su lengua... y mi corazón a mil por hora.<br>Dejó de besarme para permitirme respirar por la boca, y atacó mi cuello (otra vez). Lo lamió y lo mordió con ansia, pero vigilando que no me hiciera daño. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar... Entonces noté que me agarraba una pierna con cada mano y me miró a la cara, pidiéndome permiso para continuar. En cuanto se lo di, sentí su enorme verga viril deslizándose entre mis nalgas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Y, cuando la metió hasta el fondo, no pude evitar gritar, debido al intenso placer que eso me producía. Y así fue como llegué al orgasmo. Fue como sentir todo al mismo tiempo, como si millones de voltios cargados de electricidad recorrieran mi cuerpo. Estuvimos realizando la misma acción durante varios largos minutos. Sentía mi trasero mojado debido, seguramente, al semen. No lo sabía con exactitud porque yo estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo y luchando por respirar. Podía notar el sudor recorriéndome la nuca. Decidí intentar incorporarme para ver lo que Shadow hacía, y así, poder controlar la situación. Pero no fui capaz de asimilar lo que mis ojos presenciaron en aquel momento: Mi pene se había hinchado debido a la excitación, y ahora estaba más grande que nunca. Me asusté, pero la tierna mirada de Shadow me hizo comprender que, lo que estaba pasando, era normal. Entonces, se acercó a mí y me invitó a probar el sabor de su pene... pero yo me negué, no me sentía con fuerzas. Y ahí fue donde lo dejamos. Dejé mi cabeza reposar sobre su pecho mientras él se amarraba a mi cintura. Sentía que los párpados me pesaban debido al cansancio. Pero entonces, Shadow se incorporó, lo que me obligó a incorporarme yo también, y le vi cómo sacaba de sus pantalones un paquete de cigarrillos.  
>- ¿Quieres? - preguntó, ofreciéndome uno.<br>- Eh... ¿no te olerá después toda la habitación a humo?  
>- No importa, luego lo ventilo - aclaró, mientras se encendía uno y tomaba su primera calada - ¿Quieres o no?<br>Y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogí uno y Shadow lo encendió con su mechero. Pero, en cuanto mis pulmones sintieron la presencia de aquella sustancia cancerígena, reaccioné tosiendo de manera violenta.  
>- ¿También es tu primera vez fumando? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.<br>Yo asentí con la cabeza, notando que mis mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.  
>- Sonic, eres algo encantador - me dijo Shadow mientras me acariciaba una mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre.<br>Nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos yacían ahora abrazados sobre la cama.  
>Después de apagar los cigarrillos, cerramos los ojos, dejando que el sueño de la noche se apoderara de nosotros.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6

Desperté. Abrí los ojos mientras recordaba, con gusto, lo ocurrido en esta habitación la pasada noche. El vello blanco que su pecho poblaba me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. El sol entró por la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.  
>Noté que Shadow se estaba moviendo, pero yo no quería levantarme, no quería irme, quería que este momento durara para siempre. Así que volví a cerrar los ojos, haciéndome el dormido. Con el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo Shadow se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a vestirse. Seguramente seguía pensando que estaba dormido. Justo antes de ponerse la camisa, se quedó mirando a un espejo anclado a la pared y comenzó a sacar moya. Estuvo así un buen rato y no pude evitar soltar una risita que, desgraciadamente, oyó.<br>- Eh... ¿lo has visto todo? - me preguntó, volviéndose.  
>Asentí con la cabeza.<br>- ¿Por qué te vistes? ¿Ya te vas? - le dije, esbozando una sonrisa.  
>- Tenemos que bajar a desayunar...<br>- Venga, es sábado, quédate un ratito más - le propuse, con voz coquetona.  
>Y eso hizo: se volvió a meter en la cama conmigo y nos abrazamos entre las sábanas.<br>- Lo de ayer fue algo maravilloso - comenté.  
>- Me alegra que te gustara. Podemos repetir algún día, si quieres.<br>- Me encantaría.  
>Entonces me quedé mirando sus brillantes ojos, los cuales también me observaban a mí, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Un beso que despertó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, un beso que hubiera durado más si el profesor Katthon no hubiera llamado a la puerta.<br>- ¡Shadow! ¡He dicho millones de veces que no echéis el pestillo! - g  
>Los dos nos quedamos petrificados, sin saber cómo reaccionar.<br>- ¿Shadow? ¿Estás ahí?  
>- Eh... sí, señor. Ahora le abro.<br>Saltó de la cama y me lanzó mi uniforme a la cara.  
>- Vístete, Sonic - me susurró.<br>Como un rayo, hice lo que me pidió.  
>- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? - quise saber.<br>Me miró con aire preocupado y, después de pensárselo un poco, me señaló la ventana.  
>- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Estás loco!<br>- Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. ¡Y ahora salta por esa ventana!  
>- Pero, ¿y si me ve alguien?<br>- ¡Shadow, no me obligues a forzar la puerta! - rugió, desde fuera, el profesor Katthon.  
>- Venga, Sonic.<br>Como se puede imaginar, salté justo antes de que el profesor entrara. Y, después, fui al comedor, donde ya me esperaban Tails y Knuckles.

* * *

- ¡Hola, chicos! - les saludé.  
>- Vaya, qué contento estás hoy - me dijo Tails, que leía un libro a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su magdalena.<br>- Esta vez no te libras, Sonic - afirmó Knuckles.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté, tomando asiento.<br>- Lo sabes muy bien: ¿De quién era ese chupetón, eh?  
>- Knuckles, no empieces...<br>- ¿Es Rouge?  
>- No.<br>- ¡Amy!  
>- No.<br>- ¿Sally?  
>- Knuckles, no te voy a decir nada.<br>- ¡Ajá! ¡Es Sally!  
>- Para ya, Knuckles, déjale en paz - soltó Tails - Ya nos lo contará cuando quiera.<br>- Vale, vale, sólo era una broma. Y... ¿qué le vas a regalar mañana a esa misteriosa chica, Sonic?  
>- ¿Qué pasa mañana?<br>- Es San Valentín, bobo.  
>Miré mi reloj digital con fecha incorporada y... así era.<br>- ¡Es verdad! Y todavía no tengo nada para regalarle...  
>Knuckles estalló en risas.<br>- Venga, chicos. Dejad el rollo de los regalitos para mañana - nos dijo Tails - Hoy, aunque sea sábado, tenemos que estudiar. Recordad el examen de biología que tenemos el lunes.  
>Mientras desayunábamos, nos pusimos manos a la obra, como bien nos aconsejó Tails. Pero yo, sin saber por qué, me sentía ligerito, ligerito, como si me faltara algo... Moví un poco las piernas para asegurarme que era verdad lo que sentía... Me rocé con un par de dedos por dentro del pantalón para confirmar esa sensación y...<br>"Mierda... no llevo... los calzoncillos" pensé.

* * *

Había quedado con Shadow aquella tarde en la zona de las mesas de picnic del internado, al aire libre, donde se erguían majestuosos árboles y se escuchaba el bello cantar de los pájaros.  
>- ¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor Katthon? - le pregunté.<br>- Nada, sólo me ha dado una charla de por qué no se debe cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones con pestillo.  
>Los dos reímos.<br>- Ah, casi se me olvida - dijo, mientras sacaba mis slips azules de su mochila.  
>- Gracias, je, je - los cogí, los guardé en mi mochila, y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.<br>- O sea, que ahora no llevas ropa interior, ¿verdad?... Eso me pone... muy cachondo.  
>- Calla, imbécil.<br>Volvimos a reír.  
>- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? - le pregunté.<br>- Es San Valentín, ¿a que sí?  
>- Sí... El caso es que... quería preguntarte... ¿Vamos a hacer algo especial? Porque... somos novios, ¿no?<br>- Pues claro que lo somos. ¿Tú... me quieres?  
>- Sí, ¡te quiero muchísimo!<br>En ese instante, sentí unos enormes deseos de besarle... pero me contuve recordando que estábamos en un sitio público.  
>- Bueno, ¿y qué haremos? - quise saber.<br>- Eso es una sorpresa, lo tengo todo pensado. Tú concéntrate hoy en el examen de biología del lunes... y mañana seré todo tuyo - me dijo, cogiéndome de las manos.  
>Se fue y me dejó ahí, con mi libro de biología. Pero, ¿cómo se puede estudiar sabiendo que tu novio te tiene preparada una sorpresa de San Valentín? Al menos, tenía que intentarlo.<br>Lo bueno de todo esto, era que ahora sabía lo que quería: Quería estar con Shadow para siempre, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, con el hombre de mi vida... Pero eso no sucedería hasta mañana.


	7. Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con deseos de ver a mi Shadow. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que se traía entre manos para este especial día de San Valentín. Salté de la cama y me vestí con el uniforme oficial del internado, igual que todos los días, pero con la diferencia de que hoy no iba a ser un día cualquiera.

Me fui al comedor con tan delicioso pensamiento en la mente... pero la sonrisa se me desvaneció de la cara en cuanto vi que todos mis compañeros, incluidos Tails y Knuckles, charlaban alegremente con sus novietas, bajo la contemplación de un montón de globos y adornos propios del día de San Valentín que colgaban del techo y ocupaban todas las paredes. No sabía qué hacer: si me reunía con ellos, me preguntarían sobre mi "novia".  
>Lo mejor que podía hacer era darles la espalda y marcharme sigilosamente...<br>- ¡Eh, Sonic! - demasiado tarde, Knuckles ya se había percatado de mi presencia.  
>- Ah... ¡Hola, Knuckles! - respondí, devolviéndole el saludo con la mano.<br>- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Anda, ven aquí, te he guardado sitio!  
>No tuve más remedio que aceptar su invitación.<br>- Sonic, quiero presentarte a Tikal - me dijo según me senté.  
>Tikal era una equidna igualita a Knuckles con la excepción de que tenía ojos azules y lucía unas brillantes cuentas en su rojizo pelo.<br>- Hola, Sonic - me saludó Tikal - ¿Dónde está esa chica tan misteriosa de la que habla todo el mundo?  
>- ¡Knuckles! ¿¡Se lo has contado!<br>- Tranquilo, hombre, si lo sabe todo el internado.  
>- Eres un bocazas, Knuckles. Es la última vez que te cuento algo.<br>- ¡Pero no te enfades! ¡Tails todavía no te ha presentado a Cream!  
>Me levanté de la mesa haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y me alejé de él. Estaba tan enfadado que no pude evitar chocarme de bruces con la última persona con la que deseaba encontrarme.<br>- Mira por dónde vas, idiota - me rugió Scourge.  
>- Perdona - le respondí, en un hilo de voz.<br>- Ah, Sonic, eres tú. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ella?  
>Me limité a encogerme de hombros.<br>- Lo sabía, sabía que te lo estabas inventando todo. ¿Esto para qué es? ¿Para llamar un poco la atención y que alguien te haga caso?  
>Una simpática zorrita pelirroja que iba amarrada a la cintura de Scourge soltó una risa.<br>En ese instante, mi móvil sonó, advirtiéndome de que había recibido un mensaje.  
>- Oh, vaya, un mensaje. Tengo que irme - dije, dejándole con la última palabra en la boca.<br>Mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción en cuanto me fijé en el emisor de aquel mensaje.  
>Según Shadow, habíamos quedado en su habitación a eso de las seis. Me tenía preparada una sorpresa y mi curiosidad empezó a florecer...<p>

* * *

Cuando entré en su habitación a la hora predicha, me encontré con un clásico: pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y, de fondo, música romántica.  
>- Qué bien, has venido - me saludó.<br>Llevaba dos copas de cristal en una mano y, en la otra, una botella de vino. Entonces, después de entregarme una copa, me invitó a sentarme en la cama con él y me la llenó hasta la mitad.  
>- Gracias, pero... es que no bebo - le informé.<br>- Bueno, por esta vez podemos hacer una excepción, ¿no?  
>Acerqué el borde de la copa a mis labios para degustar su sabor. Lo primero que conocí de esa bebida alcohólica fue su olor. Me pareció un olor desagradable, no tenía nada que ver con su sabor que, posteriormente, caté.<br>- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó Shadow.  
>- Bueno... No sabría decirte. Es que me has echado muy poco.<br>- Tú pide por esa boquita - me dijo, rellenándomela.  
>De nuevo, volví a probar aquel néctar adictivo de tan exquisito paladar y, por primera vez, su aroma me parecía delicioso. A la cuarta copa, sentí que mi mente jugaba conmigo de mala manera: empecé a hablar cual idiota mental, a decir cosas sin pensar y a reírme porque sí. En resumen: estaba borracho.<br>- Eh, Shadow, ¿tú sabes lo pelmazo que es Knuckles? - le pregunté con la lengua trabada a causa del alcohol.  
>- Sí, claro que lo sé. Pero la culpa es nuestra.<br>- ¿A qué... a qué te refieres?  
>- Bueno... algún día tendremos que salir del armario, ¿no te parece?<br>- Ay, no hablemos de eso ahora. Y ponme más vino, que se me ha acabado.  
>Shadow obedeció pero, esta vez, el vino no llegó a rozar la mitad de la copa.<br>- ¡Eh, no seas rácano! ¡Echa más!  
>- No hay más, te lo has bebido todo.<br>Le quité la botella de un zarpazo y la coloqué en posición vertical, aferrándola a mis labios, comprobando que así era.  
>- Sonic, por mucho que succiones, de ahí no va a salir nada.<br>- Está bien. Venga, vamos a follar. Me siento tan sexy a tu lado...  
>- Estate quieto, ya has bebido bastante - me informó, quitándome la copa de la mano.<br>Se levantó y colocó las dos copas y la botella vacía en una mesita de noche, junto a la cama.  
>Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados...<br>- Ah... este calor me está matando...  
>Shadow se quedó embobado contemplando cómo me despojaba de mi uniforme. Y sonrió, probablemente porque le gustaba lo que veía. Entonces, se arrancó la camisa y los pantalones cual fiera indomable y se me subió encima después de arrojarme a la cama. Lo siguiente que pasó fue un ansioso, profundo y acalorado beso. Tan ardiente que podía sentir el sudor resbalando de mi frente. Entonces, con el ansia recorriéndole el cuerpo, Shadow colocó mis rodillas en sus hombros de forma que pudiera realizar constantes y rítmicas penetraciones entre mis posaderas de manera cómoda.<br>- A-ah... d-dale, Shadow... n-no pares... - comenté, al borde del orgasmo.  
>- Cállate, me haces perder el ritmo.<br>Como no me dejó hablar, le agarré los pezones y se los retorcí dolorosamente hasta hacerle chillar. A ver si así aprende a no decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ja, ja.  
>- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? - me dijo, con una mirada que me ponía a cien.<br>Entonces, se dio la vuelta, de manera que yo tenía ahora su trasero en mi cara y se llevó a la boca mi pequeña verga viril, acariciándola suavemente con la lengua. Empecé a respirar forzosamente debido a la pasión que sentía. De pronto, me fijé en que delante de mi cara tendía su enorme miembro viril, y me relamí con deseos de conocer su sabor... Noté que Shadow se excitó al percibir que su pene estaba ahora metido en mi cavidad bucal, el cual yo jugaba con él, moviéndolo dentro de la misma de un lado a otro con ayuda de la lengua. Inevitablemente, también se me metieron algunos pelillos blancos, los cuales poblaban su área púbica. Su sabor no era tan agradable como el del vino. Era un sabor duro y difícil de asimilar, sin embargo, me gustaba mantenerlo. Pero la diversión llegó a su fin cuando intenté metérmelo entero: no conté con que era demasiado grande para mí, por lo que empecé a toser. Shadow creyó que me asfixiaba e intentó sacármelo de la boca. Y, aunque yo me aferré a él al igual que un niño pequeño que no quiere soltar su juguete favorito, consiguió sacarlo. Ya en la cama, tumbado boca arriba, cerré los ojos debido a la satisfacción de la experiencia mientras me relamía el líquido seminal de las encías. Pero los abrí de inmediato en cuanto aprecié que una especie de luz cegadora que procedía de la ventana me golpeaba la cara.  
>- Shadow... - dije - ¿Has visto eso?<br>- ¿Ver qué?  
>- Pues... lo de antes. Ha sido como... un relámpago.<br>- ¿Un relámpago? Definitivamente, estás borracho como una cuba.  
>- Sí... será eso... Shadow...<br>- ¿Y ahora qué? - me preguntó, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
>- Pues que... me ha gustado mucho. Me has hecho gozar como no lo había hecho nunca antes.<br>Esbozó de nuevo una amplia sonrisa y me besó dulcemente en los labios, y así, abrazados y tendidos en la cama, nos rendimos al sueño de la noche...  
>Lo único que lamento de aquella noche... fue no darme cuenta de que ese relámpago no era una luz cualquiera... esa luz se trataba de algún graciosillo y su cámara...<p> 


	8. Capítulo 8

La luz del sol atravesó la ventana, anunciando que había llegado el lunes por la mañana. Estaba tumbado apoyado en pecho de aquel erizo negro que tanto amaba. Cuando me desperté, lo primero que oí fue el hastío sonido del despertador, el cual Shadow apagó de inmediato.  
>- Despierta, amor mío. Es hora de levantarse - me susurró, mientras me acariciaba las púas.<br>Aunque gimiendo de cansancio, le obedecí.  
>- Ah, me duele la cabeza un montón... Qué resaca... - dije, sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos.<br>- Eso te pasa por beber tanto - dijo Shadow entre risas - Hoy tenemos examen de biología, ¿sabes?  
>- Calla, no me lo recuerdes - respondí, levantándome de la cama dispuesto a ponerme la ropa.<br>Mientras me vestía, me di cuenta de que yo no le había regalado nada a Shadow por San Valentín... y se me ocurrió que podía tocarle una canción.  
>- Shadow...<br>- ¿Qué pasa?  
>- ¿Cuál... cuál es tu canción favorita?<br>- ¿Canción favorita has dicho? Yo no tengo.  
>- Venga, todo el mundo tiene una.<br>Después de pensarlo un rato, confirmó:  
>- Vale, pues me gusta la de 11 M.<br>- ¿11 M? Esa es triste...  
>- Sí, lo sé.<br>Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, nos fuimos al comedor. En nuestro camino, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba y susurraba entre risas.  
>Aunque Shadow las ignoraba, a mí me inquietaban.<br>Y Amy, que llevaba un tiempo coladita por mí, ahora me evitaba... qué extraño...  
>Al llegar al comedor, me senté con Shadow al lado de mis amigos, Knuckles y Tails. A cada paso que daba, los carcajeos me perseguían, penetrando así en mi cabeza. "No puede ser... no soy yo... seguramente se estarán riendo de cualquier chiste que han oído esta mañana..." pensé. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta...<br>- Oye, Knuckles... ¿por qué se ríe todo el mundo? - le pregunté.  
>- No lo sé... - me contestó, sin mirarme a la cara.<br>- ¿En serio? Porque parece que sí lo sabes - afirmé, subrayando las últimas palabras.  
>-Vale, te lo cuento... te vas a reír, je, je... Resulta que Tikal... Anoche... se acercó a vuestra habitación porque escuchó gemidos y... pues... os pilló a Shadow y a ti haciendo... "eso"...<br>Estaba anonadado... La sangre no me llegaba a la cabeza.  
>- ¿¡Y por eso ahora lo sabe todo el mundo! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto me has jodido la vida!<br>- ¡Pero yo intenté impedirle que enviara la foto! ¡De verdad! ¡Hice lo que pude! Además, no te pongas así, los profesores no lo saben.  
>Estaba tan concentrado hablando con Knuckles, que no me di cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana. Me apresuré en llegar a clase porque hoy teníamos examen de biología a primera hora.<p>

* * *

Según entre en el aula, mis deseos de dar la vuelta y echar a correr a mi habitación para envolverme en las sábanas aumentaron. Con la vista puesta en el suelo, me acerqué a mi mesa y saqué mis apuntes para poder repasar un poco antes de que el examen empezara. Pero entonces, noté un mal presentimiento en mi espina dorsal...  
>- ¡Eh, Sonic! ¡Lávate la boca! ¿Quieres? ¡Apestas a semen, chupa pollas de mierda! - gritó Scourge, para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Y, evidentemente, todos se rieron haciéndole el coro.<br>Al momento, Katthon entró en clase, pidió silencio y empezó a repartir el examen.  
>Me dispuse a empezar el examen... pero no podía de dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Estaba nervioso y todo lo estaba haciendo mal. Ahora que todos mis compañeros sabían que yo era gay, tenía ganas de morirme ahí mismo. ¿Por qué, por qué la gente es tan cruel? Yo contesté lo que pude, pero no fue más de un estúpido ejercicio, y seguramente estaría mal. Daba igual todo lo que hubiera estudiado: mi mente estaba nublada por complento.<br>Pasada la hora, Katthon le pidió a Tails que recogiese nuestros exámenes. Cuando llegó a mi mesa me preguntó con expresión preocupante en el rostro:  
>- ... Oye, Sonic... ¿te ha ido bien?<br>Yo ni le miré. Sólo le acerqué el examen a la mano para que lo cogiera.

* * *

Al salir, sentí que Shadow me seguía por detrás. "No, tú no, lárgate, por favor..." pensé. Pero ya era un poco tarde:  
>- ¡Sonic, espera! Te has ido sin mí. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es por el examen?<br>- ¿Qué si ocurre algo? ¿¡A ti qué te parece! ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro y eso está afectando a mis estudios!...  
>- Por el examen no te preocupes: estoy seguro que alguien tan aplicado como tú saldrá adelante. Todo el mundo tiene un bajón alguna vez. Y en cuanto a lo nuestro... mañana nadie se acordará, ya verás. Además, puede que así te hagas más popular...<br>- ¡Yo no quiero ser popular! ¡Quiero ser invisible!  
>Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.<br>- Aquí no... - me susurró Shadow al oído, mientras me agarraba del brazo.

Me llevó a su habitación, donde me desahogué llorando abrazado a Shadow.  
>- Calla, calla... - me susurró, mientras me acariciaba las púas suavemente.<br>- Odio todo esto, ¡odio mi vida! - grité, entre lágrimas, mientras me sorbía los mocos - Y seguro que será peor cuando se enteren mis padres... Shadow, ¿a ti no te preocupa?  
>- Yo no tengo padres. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí, so bobo? - me dijo, con una sonrisa.<br>- Ah... lo siento...  
>- No pasa nada.<br>- Shadow... no aguanto más esto... quiero irme a casa...  
>- Pero si ya estás en casa. Estás conmigo. Y yo nunca te abandonaré.<br>- ¿Me lo prometes? - le pregunté, con la esperanza dibujada en mi rostro.  
>- Sí, te lo prometo.<br>Fue así como nos quedamos un rato en silencio, abrazados. Ahora sentía mi mente algo más despejada: es posible que mi relación con aquel erizo negro haya sido la causante de todos mis problemas en este internado... pero también era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca...  
>De repente, la voz del profesor Katthon sonó por el altavoz de megafonía:<br>"Shadow the Hedgehog, preséntate inmediatamente en mi despacho."

* * *

- ¿Quería verme? - preguntó Shadow.  
>- Sí, Shadow. Siéntate.<br>La expresión de Katthon no era para nada cordial. Aunque no había reclamado mi presencia, también me dejó sentarme... lo que me inquietó aún más...  
>- Bueno, Shadow… Mientras estabas en clase haciendo el examen, las señoras de la limpieza encontraron esto en tu habitación.<br>Sentí mi corazón acelerarse vertiginosamente en cuanto vi a Katthon sacar de debajo de su mesa de despacho una botella de vino vacía.  
>- ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo ha llegado hasta ahí? Porque no me creo que a la botella le hayan salido patas y se haya movido, y además vaciado, ella sola.<br>- Bueno... - empezó Shadow - El caso es que...  
>- Te escucho, Shadow.<br>- Yo cogí la botella el día de San Valentín, me la llevé a mi habitación y... me la bebí...  
>- ¿Tú solo?<br>- Sí.  
>No podía creerlo: Shadow le estaba mintiendo a Katthon para llevarse él todo el castigo... y yo no estaba como para quedarme con los brazos cruzados...<br>- Y si te bebiste tú toda la botella, - prosiguió Katthon- ¿cómo es que había dos copas?  
>- Ya ve, manías que tiene uno...<br>- ¡Es mentira, señor! - solté, levantándome de la silla - Yo estaba con él el día de San Valentín. Nos bebimos el vino entre los dos. Él sólo trata de encubrirme.  
>Shadow se quedó atónito, y Katthon mantenía una mirada pensativa.<br>- ¿Es eso cierto, Shadow? - preguntó, al fin.  
>- ... Sí.<br>- Esto que habéis hecho es muy grave, podría expulsaros ahora mismo... Pero, como voy a tener en cuenta que habéis confesado, sólo os pondré un castigo: los dos os quedaréis sin recreo y sin salidas tres semanas. Ya podéis iros.  
>Justo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, nos atacó con una última pregunta:<br>- Chicos... ¿puedo preguntar qué hacíais los dos bebiendo el día de San Valentín?  
>- ¿Acaso no es obvio, profesor? - le dije - Shadow y yo somos novios.<br>- Ah... vale, vale... Ya no os molesto más. Podéis marcharos.  
>Según salimos por la puerta, Shadow me preguntó:<br>- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de contárselo si hace dos minutos te avergonzabas de ello?  
>- Creo que ya no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí - le contesté - Además... Yo bebí más que tú.<p> 


	9. Capítulo 9

Al amanecer del día siguiente, desperté entre bostezos mientras me frotaba los ojos con las manos.  
>- Buenos días, Shad... - dije, dándome cuenta de que en esa cama sólo estaba yo.<br>Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que había dormido en mi habitación, como un día normal. Me había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con Shadow, que me resultaba raro despertar yo solo.  
>Entonces, una sonrisa esbozó mis labios en el momento en que recordé lo que ocurrió ayer en el internado. Por fin tenía claro que yo amaba a ese erizo negro. Y no me importaba en absoluto la opinión que tuvieran los demás.<p>

* * *

Después de desayunar, mis compañeros y yo fuimos a clase. Shadow se sentó delante de mí, como siempre hace. Y, al darse la vuelta y encontrar mi mirada, me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando estás enamorado, ves la vida de otra manera. Otra manera en la que sólo hay cosas buenas y maravillosas.  
>Ese día tocaba matemáticas.<br>Todos o "casi todos" nos pusimos a atender a Katthon, que estaba explicando una nueva lección. Yo siempre he odiado las matemáticas desde que era un mocoso. Y escuchar hablar a Katthon durante una hora se me estaba haciendo eterno si no estaba Shadow a mi lado. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y lo único que hacía era mirarle de reojo. Le deseaba... Entonces, evitando que Katthon me descubriera, le mandé una nota. Sólo lo hice para matar el tiempo y desternillarme un rato...  
>En cuanto Shadow leyó lo que ponía, no pudo evitar reír... pero tuvo tan mala suerte que el profesor le escuchó.<br>- ¿Te parece gracioso lo que estoy explicando, Shadow? - le preguntó.  
>- Eh... no, señor - respondió Shadow, volviendo a la realidad.<br>- Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué te hace tanta gracia?  
>- No... no es nada... - dijo, ocultando la nota.<br>- ¿Qué estás escondiendo? ¿Es una nota? ¿Por qué no la lees para que todos podamos reírnos?  
>- No...<br>- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Te niegas a hacer algo que te he pedido?  
>Lo siguiente que hizo Katthon fue quitarle la nota a Shadow y leer su contenido mientras yo pasé el peor rato de mi vida.<br>- "Eh, Shadow. Espero que acabe pronto este muermo de clase porque me muero de ganas de comerte la polla."  
>Al acabar de leer, le devolvió la nota a Shadow y, a continuación, preguntó:<br>- ¿Quién ha escrito esto?  
>Obviamente, nadie levantó la mano, por lo tanto, tuve que confesar:<br>- He... he sido yo - dije, con la voz entecortada.  
>En ese momento, se empezaron a oír comentarios y risas disimuladas en susurros.<br>- Sonic, estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento. Todo esto, junto con el 3'75 que sacaste en el examen de ayer se lo haré saber a tus padres. Y ya que tenéis tantas ganas de estar juntos, os quedaréis los dos después de clase para limpiar el aula.  
>En cuanto sonó el timbre, que fue en ese mismo instante, Katthon se sintió frustrado por el valioso tiempo que había perdido.<p>

En cuanto todos salieron de clase, cumplimos nuestro castigo y empezamos a limpiar los pupitres.  
>- ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme una nota sabiendo que estoy en primera fila? - me preguntó Shadow, mientras pegaba su chicle debajo de la mesa de Scourge.<br>- Fue culpa tuya. No haberte reído - le respondí.  
>Por supuesto que no estábamos enfadados: no nos podía haber tocado mejor castigo.<br>Cuando acabamos con los pupitres, nos dispusimos a limpiar la mesa de Katthon.  
>Pero en un desesperado intento por acabar el trabajo más rápidamente, tiré al suelo sin querer el spray de jabón. Me agaché para cogerlo y Shadow hizo lo mismo. Entonces, nuestras manos y, posteriormente, nuestras miradas, se encontraron. No sé por qué el corazón me empezó a latir muy deprisa, y sentí que a Shadow le ocurría lo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo, junté mis labios con los suyos en busca de un beso, el cual encontré. Un apasionado beso que me hizo volar... Pero me separé de él en cuanto mi mente regresó a la tierra. Hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado y volvimos a nuestro trabajo.<br>- Bueno... - empezó a decir Shadow - Aquí estamos los dos... solos... sin que nadie nos moleste... Probablemente no venga nadie hasta mañana, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...  
>- ... Para limpiar - le corté yo.<br>- Sí, eso... Para limpiar... - me respondió, tratando de imitar una voz provocativa.  
>- ¡Venga ya, Shadow! Me estás insinuando que lo haga contigo aquí y ahora.<br>- ¿Quieres?  
>- ¿Estás loco? Puede que hace un rato nos hayamos morreado, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a...<br>Dos segundos después, estaba abrazado a él, mordiéndole los labios salvajemente mientras lanzaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder respirar. Entonces, me dejé caer torpemente al suelo y permití a Shadow situarse encima de mi abdomen. Contemplé cómo me desabrochaba la camisa a la altura del pecho y, posteriormente, sentí sus agudos y fríos dientes clavarse en mi pezón derecho. No pude evitar gemir fuertemente. Shadow comenzó a arrancarme la ropa con avidez, pues había provocado su excitación. Después, se quitó los pantalones y la camisa de un tirón, dejando a la vista su vigoroso vello blanco, y aferró sus labios a mi cuello, presionando fuertemente. Abrí los ojos y miré al techo, envuelto en orgasmos, y recordé que estábamos haciendo el amor a los pies de la mesa del profesor Katthon, lo cual me puso nervioso... pero también me excitaba bastante. Le atajé hacia mí agarrándole de las púas de la cabeza, incitándole a seguir. Entonces sentí su enorme miembro viril penetrando lenta y suavemente entre mis posaderas. Y, sin poder remediarlo, grité para liberar todo el placer contenido, olvidándome de dónde estaba... Inmediatamente, Shadow apagó mi bramido con un profundo beso mientras proseguía con sus constantes embestidas. Fue entonces cuando percibí su líquido seminal fluyendo por todo mi ser y no pude obviar el intenso placer que me recorría el cuerpo. De pronto, Shadow introdujo de lleno todo su miembro dentro de mí, lo que provocó que su líquido se desbordara. Siguió: me sujetó de los hombros y besó mi torso despojado...  
>- S-Shadow... - le interrumpí - ¿Has oído eso? Creo que hay alguien fuera...<br>- Será el viento - me contestó, agarrándome de la cabeza para continuar.  
>Pero él también se detuvo en cuanto escuchó que la puerta del aula se abría lentamente.<br>Entonces, Shadow se puso su camisa sin abotonar y me empujó debajo del escritorio del profesor Katthon.  
>- ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios haces? - le dije.<br>- ¿Quieres que nos descubran? - respondió sin dejar de empujarme.  
>- Hola, Shadow - era Silver.<br>- Ah, hola Silver - saludó, mientras fingía que limpiaba la mesa.  
>- Bueno, siento molestarte. Pero es que se me olvidó aquí mi cuaderno. Lo cojo y me voy... Oye... ¿no estaba Sonic contigo?<br>- Eh... sí, pero se ha ido al baño, je, je... - mintió, con voz nerviosa.  
>En cuanto a mí, estaba acoplado en el hueco que hay en la mesa para dejar reposar los pies, intentando no hacer ruido.<br>Me fijé en que, delante de mí, la verga viril de Shadow todavía chorreaba semen. Era un líquido tan exquisito... no podía dejar que se desperdiciara así...  
>- ¡Ah, D-Dios! - gritó cuando se percató de que mis labios estaban asidos a su miembro, intentando succionar todo su contenido.<br>- ¡Ah, Dios...! ¡Menuda mancha más gorda! - excusó, mientras contemplaba la mirada estupefacta y espantada de Silver.  
>Aceptando la excusa, el erizo blanco continuó la búsqueda hacia su cuaderno perdido.<br>- ¿L-lo has e-encontrado ya? - inquirió Shadow, hablando con los dientes apretados para evitar gemir de placer.  
>- Eh... casi. Tranquilo, sé perfectamente que lo dejé aquí.<br>Escuché a Shadow maldecir mi nombre entre dientes, así que decidí agarrar su miembro con firmeza y le empecé a dar ligeros mordisquitos, lo que le incitó a que clavara sus uñas a la mesa. Mientras, Silver contemplaba la escena sin dar crédito.  
>- Shadow... ¿Estás bien? Estás sudando mucho.<br>- S-sí, e-estoy bien, en serio. ¿Tienes ya tu cuaderno?  
>- Sí, ya lo encontré. Oye, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?<br>En ese momento, me metí en la boca el pene entero y le di un fuerte mordisco, como si de una morcilla se tratara.  
>- ¡Vete de una puñetera vez!<br>- ¡Ay, vale! ¡Menudo carácter!  
>Cuando nos cercioramos de que se había ido, Shadow me lanzó mi ropa a la cara.<br>- ¿¡En qué coño piensas!  
>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no leíste mi nota? - le respondí entre risotadas, pues había disfrutado del espectáculo.<br>Al acabar de vestirnos nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor parar, por si las moscas, y nos pusimos a trabajar en serio. Lo limpiamos todo y, al rato de terminar, nos dimos un descanso sentados en el suelo. Entonces Katthon hizo su aparición en el aula.  
>- Hola chicos, ¿habéis terminado ya todo? Espero que no volváis a mandar esas "cartas" en clase.<br>- ¡Sí, profesor! - le contestamos al unísono.  
>- Por cierto, Sonic, he llamado a tu madre por teléfono. Ven a secretaría un momento a hablar con ella.<p>

* * *

Hacía semanas que no intercambiaba palabra con mi madre. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente el bajo rendimiento académico que estaba teniendo, deseaba mucho hablar con ella, pues mi madre siempre era una persona comprensiva.  
>- ¡Hola, hijo! - me saludó alegremente - ¿Qué tal te va todo en el internado?<br>- Hola, mamá. Bien, aquí, echándote de menos.  
>- Ya me ha hablado tu profesor sobre tus notas. Me ha sorprendido mucho, Sonic. ¡Con lo aplicado que tú eres!<br>- Sí, lo siento mucho. Es que...  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- He... conocido a alguien... un amigo.  
>- Eso es estupendo, cariño. ¿Quién es? ¿Es simpático? ¿Qué notas saca?<br>- Se llama Shadow y es muy cariñoso conmigo. Y sus notas, bueno, pues como todos: algunas buenas, y otras no tanto.  
>- Me alegro de que estés haciendo amigos. Ése era el objetivo del internado.<br>- Mamá, te prometo que voy a esforzarme más.  
>- Claro que sí, hijo. Tienes todo mi apoyo. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras contarme?<br>Pensé en decirle que Shadow era para mí mucho más que un amigo, que habíamos pasado unas noches tan intensas de pasión que ni yo mismo podía creérmelo. Pensé en contarle lo mucho que amaba a ese erizo negro... pero eso fue lo único que hice: pensarlo.  
>- No... no hay nada más... Te quiero mucho, mamá.<br>- Y yo a ti, Sonic. Un beso.


	10. Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo cansado: la conversación que tuve con mi madre el otro día no me ha dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba deseando contarles a mis padres mi relación con Shadow y sacarla a luz de una vez por todas. Pero, por otra parte, tenía miedo al rechazo, miedo a que no me aceptaran tal como soy, y no soportaba la idea de una vida lejos de aquel erizo azabache, del único dueño de mi corazón.

Después de vestirme y prepararme, salí de mi habitación y decidí desayunar en las zonas de picnic del internado. Todo el mundo estaba fuera, disfrutando del hermoso día: el sol brillaba intensamente, no había ni una nube en el cielo y en el césped se distinguían flores de todos los colores y formas. Indicios de que estábamos a empieces de la primavera. Me senté en una de las primeras mesas que vi mientras observaba a los demás chicos. En ese momento, empecé a sentir envidia: me hubiera gustado ser como ellos. Sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Shadow, al verme ahí sentado, se dirigió hacia mi encuentro mientras me saludaba con la mano.

- Eh, Sonic - me dijo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... - le contesté, sin molestarme en mirarle a la cara.

- ¿En serio? Yo no pienso lo mismo, te noto preocupado. Venga, dime qué te pasa - me cogió la mano.

- No es nada, en serio. Es sólo que... bueno... no veo el momento para contárselo a mis padres.

- ¿Contarles lo nuestro?

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y me acarició las orejas suavemente.

- No te agobies por eso, ¿vale? Ven, demos un paseo.

Me cogió la mano y empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Mientras paseaba, me fijé en todos los demás chicos que hablaban con sus amigos y nos ignoraban por completo ahora que sabían lo nuestro... bueno, todos menos uno.

- ¡Eh, Hedgehog! - Scourge era el último al que quería encontrarme.

- Venga, vámonos... - le propuse a Shadow mientras daba la vuelta y le soltaba la mano instintivamente.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Consiguió alcanzarme y agarrarme un brazo, pero yo forcejeé hasta que conseguí escapar de él.

- Oye, escucha, lo siento... - me dijo, como si fuéramos colegas de toda la vida, pero yo seguí sin prestarle el menor caso - Siento mucho que tus padres se avergüencen de ti... que tengan que mandarte lejos...

Hay momentos en los que a uno se le acaba la paciencia, por mucha que tenga. Y ése era uno de esos momentos...

Me di la vuelta para poder ver su maldita mirada de gilipollas. Y, sin pensarlo, le solté un puñetazo en plena boca que le cruzó la cara.

- ¿¡Te vas a cachondear de mí, so cabronazo de mierda! - le grité, agarrándole el cuello de la camisa.

Mientras intentaba lanzarle otro golpe, noté lo asustado que estaba. Después de todo, no parecía tan valiente. Sus secuaces, Silver y Espío, y también Shadow, corrieron a intentar separarnos, algo que les resultó complicado.

Cuando lo consiguieron, observé la nariz de Scourge, que sangraba desenfrenadamente.

- Estás loco, Hedgehog - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, totalmente aterrorizado.

Antes de que todo el colegio se percatara de lo que acaba de suceder, me largué de ahí a toda prisa, con Shadow pisándome los talones.

Llegamos a mi habitación, lejos de todo el mundo. Shadow empezó a hablarme, intentando consolarme, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas: él sólo quería tranquilizarme, quería ayudarme a olvidar... Entonces me besó lenta y apasionadamente. Fue un beso que calmó todas mis preocupaciones, aunque fuese sólo durante un instante. Sus cálidas manos paseaban por mi cuerpo involuntariamente, buscando la forma de despojarme de mi indumentaria. Sin separar sus labios de los míos, me tumbó en la cama suavemente mientras acariciaba mi desnuda espalda. Entonces sentí su mano deslizándose hacia mi entrepierna...

- Shadow... - le detuve, rompiendo el beso.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, extrañado por la inusual interrupción.

- Es que... me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor. Sólo para variar...

- Y, ¿de qué se trata?

- ¿Podrías... bailar para mí?

A pesar de que no le entusiasmó la idea, accedió a cumplirla. Estaba seguro de que, tratándose de mí, me habría traído la luna si se lo hubiera pedido. Siempre he tenido una fantasía en la que Shadow contoneaba su desnudo cuerpo sólo para mi deleite, y ansiaba que se hiciera realidad. Y así fue: comenzó con un extraño baile en el que situaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y movía sus caderas al ritmo que le daba la gana. Aunque erótica, aquella danza resultaba bastante ridícula si tenemos en cuenta que no había música, por lo que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Continuó haciendo unos sensuales movimientos con el fin de provocarme. Entonces se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto sus dos nalgas perfectamente dibujadas. Un placer para la vista. De repente, sentí que algo en mí había cambiado. Levanté las sábanas y... ahí estaba: Una hermosa erección se irguió firme ante mis ojos, pidiendo a gritos liberar la lujuria contenida. Y, como si de un acto involuntario se tratara, me levanté de la cama, le agarré las caderas y le empecé a dar ligeras mordidas en el cuello mientras le acariciaba esos abdominales que tanto me excitaban y, posteriormente, sus negros y bien formados pezones. Shadow movió la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándome camino libre, en señal de que estaba disfrutando. Cuando decidí que ya era suficiente, deslicé uno de mis dedos (el índice, concretamente) entre sus posaderas y lo moví en círculos mientras permitía a mi boca rodar por su cogote. Como vi que no hacía nada con un solo dedo, hice que el anular y el corazón se reunieran con el índice. El problema era que, cuantos más dedos introducía, la dificultad de movimiento aumentaba. Lo único que hizo Shadow fue cerrar los ojos y relajar la boca en señal de placidez. Al ver que no daba señales de placer, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Entonces me agarré el pene y empecé a acariciar su entrada con éste, igual que él siempre me hacía para excitarme. Después, lo metí desesperadamente dentro de él. Entró de lleno sin problemas, pues el interior de Shadow era bastante espacioso para mí. Seguía sin dar indicios de goce y mis ganas de llorar aumentaron, por lo tanto, me sujeté el pene de nuevo y lo volví a introducir, pero esta vez, con más fuerza. Lo único que conseguí de él fue un leve gemido apenas audible. Continué metiéndolo y sacándolo para evitar que el fuego de nuestra pasión se fuera extinguiendo, intentando alcanzar un ritmo fijo y deseando que Shadow no percibiera mis sollozos...

- Sonic... más rápido...

Con gusto, obedecí e incrementé la velocidad de mis embestidas mientras masturbaba el miembro del libidinoso erizo azabache. Contemplé cómo se movía a la misma ligereza que yo, influido por mi propia inercia. Los gritos de placer de Shadow se confundían con los míos... de agotamiento. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era pararme a descansar. Pero tenía a miedo a que Shadow pensara que yo era demasiado débil para mantener relaciones sexuales con él y se acabara hartando de mí, y el sexo era algo que no quería perder. Al percatarse de que había disminuido la velocidad, Shadow me agarró las caderas y me forzó a seguir a una viveza de vértigo. Este acto me superaba: el cansancio y la impotencia se estaba apoderando de mí a pasos agigantados, y ya no podía aguantar más...

- ¡Shadow! ¡Quiero parar! - grité, entre lágrimas.

Asustado, me soltó y yo corrí a sentarme en la cama. Al verme llorar de esa manera, se colocó a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

- Dime... ¿por qué lloras? - me preguntó, preocupado.

- Es que... estoy cansado...

- Y, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Tenías miedo de que me enfadara, o algo así?

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y me besó las orejas.

- Serás tonto - me dijo con una sonrisa - Hemos probado una cosa nueva y no te ha gustado, no pasa nada.

Me sentí más consolado y oculté mi hocico entre su blancuzco pecho, deseando que este momento no acabara nunca...


	11. Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente, desperté oculto en los brazos de Shadow. En ese momento, sentí que podía contar con su protección y que no debía tener miedo en decirle que me sentía impotente en ciertas ocasiones... Mi nariz continuaba oculta en su lanudo pecho, y eso se debía a que me gustaba su olor. No era el olor de un perfume caro ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando lo respiraba, me hacía sentir como en casa, como si no necesitara nada más cada vez que me encontrara a su lado. Entonces, sentí cómo me acariciaba la cabeza. Lo hacía con suavidad, utilizando sólo su mano izquierda. Estaba claro que él no deseaba despertarme, pero no se enteró de que yo ya llevaba despierto un buen rato. Así que decidí moverme un poco, a lo que Shadow reaccionó dejando de mimarme, ya que pensó que era él el causante de mi desvelo.

- Buenos días - le saludé, contemplando sus enormes y bellos ojos bermellón.

- Buenos días - me respondió, bostezando.

Entonces me acerqué a él, deposité en sus labios un dulce beso y sentí cómo me lo devolvía.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - me preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo besar al hombre que más amo en el mundo? - le contesté mientras soltaba una tonta risita propia de una estúpida quinceañera.

El rió también, se levantó para empezar a vestirse y yo hice lo mismo. Sentía mi corazón latir a golpes debido a lo nervioso que estaba. Nervioso porque hoy era el día en el que iba a deleitar a Shadow con mi regalo de San Valentín, el cual llevaba días ensayando (algo retrasado, lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca).

Seguro que os preguntaréis que sucedió ayer, después de que yo le atizara aquel golpe a Scourge. No creáis que estuve todo el día con Shadow en la cama de mi habitación: Mientras descansábamos, Katthon nos llamó a mí y a Scourge por megafonía para saber qué había pasado exactamente. Scourge explicó que él estaba estudiando tranquilamente, sin causar ningún mal ajeno, hasta que llegué yo y le golpeé sin razón. Como era de esperar, no se creyó su versión y se fió más de la mía (la verdadera). Nos advirtió de que no quería más peleas en su internado, ya que se consideraba motivo de expulsión y yo volví a mi habitación con Shadow, y eso es todo.

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, Shadow se dispuso a salir por la puerta...

- Espera, Shadow - le detuve, provocando que se volteara para mirarme.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, regresando de nuevo a mi lado.

- Es que... tengo una sorpresa para ti... y me gustaría dártela ahora.

Él alzó las orejas en señal de que había despertado su interés. Entonces, saqué mi guitarra clásica de su funda, la cual tenía escondida debajo de mi cama y empecé a afinarla.

- No irás a golpearme con ella, ¿verdad? - bromeó.

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír.

- No, es algo en lo que he estado trabajando estos días.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero luché para que Shadow no se diera demasiada cuenta. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo y de que Shadow se riera de mí, aunque suene extraño a estas alturas de nuestra relación. La guitarra comenzó a escucharse. Aunque tenía la vista fija en las cuerdas, podía sentir la mirada y la sonrisa de Shadow puestas sólo en mí.

Llegó el momento de empezar a cantar y me aclaré la garganta para conseguir que todo saliera bien. En ocasiones y debido a los nervios, dejé escapar, sin querer, algún gallito. Pero, poco a poco, conseguí controlarlo. Mientras cantaba y pellizcaba las cuerdas de mi guitarra, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para contemplar sus bellos ojos y devolverle la sonrisa que él me ofrecía, aprovechando también el momento para deducir por su expresión si le estaba gustando mi interpretación.

Según avanzaba con la canción, vi cómo Shadow se cubría el hocico con las manos y parpadeaba muy deprisa, como haciéndome creer que estaba cansado, aunque yo percibí en seguida que se estaba emocionando.

Sus ojos comenzaban a notarse muy vidriosos. La verdad es que no conocía esa faceta suya tan sensible, aunque dentro de poco me daría cuenta de que no era exactamente una faceta...

- Bueno... ¿qué te ha parecido? - le pregunté al acabar la canción, deseoso de romper aquel silencio tan incómodo que, desgraciadamente, había florecido.

- Pues... yo... - no pudo continuar debido a que sus labios temblaban y en sus ojos empezaban a distinguirse dos hermosas lágrimas.

Entonces se cubrió el rostro y lloró desconsoladamente. Yo mientras me limité a acariciarle la cabeza y a dirigirle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? - bromeé para tranquilizarle.

- N-no, no es nada de eso... e-es sólo que... tenía que habértelo dicho antes...

- ¿Decirme qué?

Me lo dijo abiertamente, sin rodeos:

- Mis padres murieron en aquel atentado.

En ese momento, sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba ante mí. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Me estaba ahogando. Y, aprovechando que no estaba pendiente de mí, decidí marcharme de la habitación, dejándole solo con sus lamentos.

Me fui corriendo al comedor, donde me esperaban Tails y Knuckles para desayunar.

- Ha sido horrible, me siento tan... miserable - expliqué a mis amigos, mientras observaba mi desayuno con desgana.

- No te sientas mal, no lo sabías - me dijo Tails.

- Es cierto, lo importante es que tus intenciones eran buenas - señaló el equidna.

- Gracias, pero da igual lo que me digáis: le he hecho daño y ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiar esta situación.

En ese instante, Shadow hizo su aparición en el comedor y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba, pero fingí no haberle visto a pesar de que sabía que no podía ignorarle eternamente.

- Hola - me dijo cuando llegó.

- Hola... - le contesté devolviéndole el saludo sin molestarme en mirarle a la cara.

Knuckles y Tails comprendieron que era un buen momento para dejarnos a solas y se marcharon a otra mesa. Cuando se fueron, Shadow se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo siento... - fue lo único que me aventuré a decir.

- Escucha... no tienes que estar triste, en serio - su voz sonaba renovada, como si nunca hubiera llorado. Se notaba que ya se había desahogado bastante.

- ¿Por qué no? Te he hecho daño y lo sabes - mi cabeza seguía mirando los vasos vacíos del desayuno, incapaz de levantarse para volver a contemplar otra vez sus bellos ojos bermellón.

- Porque odio verte así. Y eso sí que lo sabes. Además... tienes una voz preciosa cuando cantas, ¿lo sabías?

- Eso sólo lo dices para animarme - sin poder remediarlo, se me escapó una sonrisa.

- Esa canción se suele tocar al piano - continuó - ¿De dónde has conseguido los acordes para tocarlo con la guitarra?

- De ningún sitio, los he sacado a oído.

- ¿En serio? ¡Es increíble!

Con las fuerzas renovadas, le miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

- Oye, ¿tú compones? - me preguntó.

- Pues... no.

- Pero, ¿podrías intentarlo? Es que... me gustaría que me compusieras algo solo para mí.

- Bueno... lo haré si te hace feliz.

- Tú ya sabes que soy feliz simplemente con verte a ti alegre.

Entonces me abrazó haciéndome comprender que no estaba, ni mucho menos, enfadado conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

No recuerdo exactamente qué clase tuve a primera hora aquel día.

Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que tenía mucho que hacer: tenía que componer una nueva y bella canción.


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya estaba finalizando la primavera. Mis días en el internado se volvieron más interesantes el día en el que Shadow me pidió que le compusiera una canción para él y sólo para él.

Conforme va pasando el tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme más atraído hacia mi erizo azabache favorito en el mundo. Cada minuto que pasa estoy más enamorado. Espero que esta pasión no se desvanezca y dure siempre.

Aquella mañana de sábado, contemplé el panorama que me esperaba y con el cual me tocaba enfrentarme. Entonces decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores para encontrar un sitio que me diera inspiración y me permitiera acabar mi partitura. Además, aquel día traté de evitar a Shadow: quería que viera mi canción solamente cuando estuviera ya terminada.

De pronto divisé a lo lejos una extensa y tranquila playa. Era justo lo que necesitaba para componer. Pero había un problema: aquella maravillosa playa se encontraba fuera del internado y, para los alumnos, está terminantemente prohibido salir.

"Es sólo un momento..." pensé "Ir y volver. Nadie se dará cuenta... ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no soy así..."

Fue cuestión de segundos vencer mi cobardía y afrontar una de las mayores temeridades de toda mi vida: escapar del internado.

Las olas rompían en la orilla, el sol brillaba intensamente y la brisa marina olía a sal. Todo era perfecto. La mejor idea que tuve al llegar a la playa fue escalar un acantilado desde el cual tenía más perspectiva sobre las cosas y sentía el tiempo detenerse. El viento acariciaba mis cerúleas púas suavemente y me hacía sentir apaciguado, lo que me ayudaba y me inspiraba para seguir componiendo. Entonces llegó un momento en el que me sentí bloqueado, así que decidí dejar la mente en blanco...

Cómo iba yo a saber que se avecinaba una traicionera ráfaga de viento que provocaría que mi canción saliera volando. Lo último que quería era perder la partitura la cual me había costado duro trabajo componerla, así que, sin pensar en lo que hacía, me lancé a por ella... cuando conseguí alcanzarla, me percaté en seguida de que estaba cayendo... una caída interminable... hasta que recibí un frío y duro golpe propinado por la superficie del mar. Entonces sentí mis pulmones llenándose de agua y comencé a perder el conocimiento poco a poco. Recuerdo que lo último que vi mientras me ahogaba en lo más profundo del océano fue una lúgubre figura que venía nadando hacia mí con ansias de alcanzarme... y eso fue todo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Segundos después (por lo menos a mí me parecieron segundos), lo primero que sentí fueron unos suaves y familiares labios rozándose con los míos. Posteriormente, noté el oxígeno llegándome desde la boca hasta los pulmones. Cuando por fin recuperé la visión, me incorporé violentamente a tiempo para vomitar todo el agua que mantenía obstruido mi sistema respiratorio. Después de toser varias veces, conseguí volver a respirar normalmente.

- Tranquilo. Ya estás a salvo - me calmó mi héroe mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

- Gracias, Shadow...

- Mira que eres idiota. ¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es ese acantilado? Has tenido mucha suerte. Llegas a caer mal y te abres la cabeza.

- Vale, lo siento... ¡Eh! ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estaba en el acantilado? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Shadow se ruborizó.

- Bueno... es que yo... tengo que vigilarte para que no te metas en líos - dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero, al percatarme de que me faltaba algo, comencé a preocuparme y a buscar desesperadamente mi partitura entre la arena.

- ¿Buscas esto? - me preguntó Shadow sosteniendo mi canción en el aire.

En cuanto la reconocí, se la arrebaté a Shadow de un zarpazo. Estaba arrugada debido a la humedad y algunas notas se habían borrado.

- Un "gracias" habría bastado.

- Gracias... pero no tenías que haberla visto.

- ¿Y entonces cómo pretendes que la saque del agua? ¿A tientas?

Es verdad. Shadow me había salvado a mí y a mi canción. Y eso era lo que más importaba.

- Has arriesgado tu vida por mí - dije al cabo de un rato.

- Bueno, así dicho, es un poco exagerado...

- Te equivocas. Esa es la única verdad.

Entonces me percaté de que su torso desnudo y mojado brillaba a la luz del sol y, de pronto, sentí un fuerte ataque de excitación hacia Shadow tan intenso que me abalancé sobre él y le besé apasionadamente en los labios, quedando los dos tendidos sobre la arena.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, me reuní con mis amigos y con Shadow en el comedor, pero, aun así, no dejé de escribir. Nada me iba a impedir acabar mi canción.

- ¿Cuándo me la vas a cantar? - me preguntó Shadow.

- Todavía no está acabada - le contesté esbozando una sonrisa.

Me cogió la mano y me distraje un momento... Algo que desearía no haber hecho.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Mi partitura resbaló de mis dedos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, quedando en manos de Scourge.

- ¡Para! ¡Dámela!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es para ti?

Di dos pasos hacia él en un intento de recuperar mi canción, pero él respondió retrocediendo.

- ¡Venga, Scourge! ¡Devuélvemela!

- Ya es suficiente, Scourge. Deja de hacer el tonto - soltó Shadow en mi defensa.

- Vale, tranquilo, sólo era una broma.

Estiró el brazo para devolvérmela, pero fue sólo un amago.

- Pero antes, besaos.

Los dos nos quedamos en estado de _shock._

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me habéis oído. Venga, besaos como hacéis siempre. ¿O ya no os acordáis de lo que hicisteis en la playa?

- Sólo le hacía la respiración artificial - se excusó Shadow.

- No, no. Me refiero a justo después. ¿Creéis que soy idiota o qué?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que habíamos atraído la atención de todo el comedor, y ahora miraban nuestra situación con interés.

- Besaos de una vez. ¿A qué esperáis?

Shadow se inclinó y me dio un beso apenas sonoro en la mejilla.

- Ya está ¿Contento?

- Pues la verdad es que no. No he visto mucha pasión.

En mi vida me vi en tal aprieto. Pero estaba seguro de que Scourge no quería vernos besándonos. Lo único que a él le interesaba era ver cómo yo moría de vergüenza y me quedaba paralizado por el miedo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle ese placer...

Agarré a Shadow de las mejillas y le di el beso más apasionado de toda mi vida. Supe por su reacción que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. No me detuve. Seguí besándole hasta que me percaté de que me estaba devolviendo el beso. Entonces escuché los gritos y silbidos de mis compañeros, animándome a continuar. El único que no estaba disfrutando era Scourge.

- ¡Vale! ¡Ya basta! - gritó, separándonos - ¡Estáis enfermos! ¡Deberían encerraros! ¡Toma tu estúpida partitura!

Y dicho esto, se largó una vez me hubo devuelto mi canción.

Estaba seguro de que, desde aquel día, Scourge no se volvería a acercar a nosotros.


	13. Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente, desperté como de costumbre. Descansé envuelto en una nube de bellos pensamientos, convencido de que, por fin, mi vida había cambiado para mejor.

Ahora Shadow estaba a mi lado y confiaba en que nuestra situación nunca cambiara, que el destino no nos impidiera manifestarnos tal como somos.

La mañana empezó con atletismo a primera hora, cierta clase que solía evitar debido al incidente con Scourge en las duchas. Pero desde el día en el que conocí a Shadow, no sentía miedo a la humillación.

Mientras estirábamos, Shadow me dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces me acordé de la noche en la que soñé que hacíamos el amor una vez más, tan bien como él sabía.

Más tarde, el profesor Katthon nos ordenó dar un par de vueltas al campo para calentar.

Cuando empezamos a correr, Shadow se colocó delante de mí y, sin dejar de sonreírme, me incitó a que le alcanzara. Me apresuré y aligeré el paso.

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de adelantarle, sentí que a mis pulmones no les llegaba el aire suficiente para poder continuar. Mi respiración se agitaba violentamente y me percaté de que aumentaba la sensación de fatiga. Tuve que detenerme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Shadow, volviendo a mi encuentro.

- Sí, tranquilo... Es sólo que... no sé qué ha pasado - contesté, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Decía la verdad. Era muy extraño lo que me había pasado. Normalmente no me canso tan rápido, y mucho menos en el calentamiento.

Pero el profesor Katthon me sacó de mis pensamientos y comenzamos la carrera. Y ése fue el inicio de mi camino a la inconsciencia.

Cuando Katthon dio la salida, me coloqué entre los primeros y seguí corriendo para evitar que cesara el impulso.

La meta ya estaba cerca, podía verla... Pero algo falló.

Scourge, Espío y los demás comenzaron a adelantarme y a dejarme atrás.

Mientras corrían, algunos de ellos se reían de mí, o eso era lo que yo creía, ya que lo único que escuchaba eran lo latidos de mi corazón palpitando fuertemente dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces me desplomé en el suelo, completamente desorientado. Mi visión se emborronó y, después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, me encontré en una cama más grande, distinta a la mía. Además, estaba enchufado a unos cuantos cables con ayuda de unas ventosas.<p>

Abrí los ojos por completo y lo comprendí todo con claridad: un hospital. Me hallaba en una habitación vacía, envuelta por cuatro paredes blancas con una televisión en una de ellas que permanecía apagada.

- ¿Hola? - pregunté, con esperanzas de que alguien me oyera.

Necesitaba ver a alguien, quien fuera. Aquel sitio me producía escalofríos, y todavía me provocaba más angustia el no saber cómo acabé allí. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y de ella surgió la figura de la Vanilla, la enfermera.

- Oh, veo que ya te has despertado - dijo, entonando una gentil voz que transmitía calma - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues... cansado.

- Es normal. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Me concentré e intenté recordar cómo había acabado en el hospital.

- Sólo que estaba corriendo. Me caí y luego desperté aquí. Nada más.

- Bien...

Observé que llevaba un largo rato apuntando todo lo que le decía.

- ¿Saben qué me pasa? - pregunté, deseoso de que me librara de aquella inquietud.

La enfermera Vanilla dejó de escribir y me informó.

- Creemos que tienes una enfermedad poliquística renal. Surge debido a una brusca ingestación de alcohol.

- Alcohol... - dije, mientras rememoraba vagamente lo que ocurrió la noche de San Valentín - Y... ¿eso tiene cura?

- Bueno, ya que los dos riñones están afectados, la solución sería la implantación.

- ¿Un implante? ¿Cómo? ¿De un donante?

- Así es.

- ¿Y tenéis ya a alguien?

- Aún no, pero no te preocupes, no tardarán en aparecer - explicó mientras sonreía.

Guardé un momento de silencio para asimilar todo lo que me había contado, y después volví a preguntar.

- ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

- Están en clase, el horario escolar no ha acabado todavía.

Asentí y le di las gracias por todo. Más tarde, Knuckles y Tails vinieron a visitarme y me contaron todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y también lo preocupado que estaba Shadow de mí. Sin embargo, él no estaba con ellos.

Cuando mis dos amigos se fueron, debieron de pasar un par de horas antes de que Shadow se presentara en la habitación. Al verme, me sonrió cálidamente. Era una señal de alivio, ya que, después de todo, yo estaba bien. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. Después depositó en mis labios un frágil beso.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, ahora que has venido a verme.

Me sentía más calmado con su visita. No hizo falta que hablara, su tan sola presencia era suficiente para apaciguarme. Pero no pude evitar volver a alterarme en cuanto vi una venda atada fuertemente con esparadrapo en su brazo izquierdo.

- Shadow, ¿qués es eso?

- Eh... verás, Sonic...

- ¿No te habrás hecho las pruebas de compatibilidad, verdad?

- Sonic...

- ¡Sabes que no quiero ningún riñón tuyo!

- ¡Sonic!

- ¿¡Qué!

- No soy compatible.

- Bueno... de todas formas, no deberías haberte hecho las pruebas. No pienso dejar que te juegues la vida por mí.

Después de soltar una risita entre dientes, me besó en la frente.

Pasaron uno cuantos días hasta que llegó el día de la operación. Finalmente, habían encontrado un donante, pero, por intereses que desconocía, quiso permanecer en el anonimato.

Me sentía inquieto. Era la primera vez que me encontraba ante una situación semejante. Unos enfermeros equipados con mascarillas empujaron mi camilla hacia lo que debía de ser la sala de operaciones. Después sentí una potente luz cegadora que me impedía reconocer los rostros de los enfermeros.

- Respire hondo y cuente hacia atrás desde diez - me dijo uno de ellos mientras me colocaba un extraño aparato que cubría mi hocico.

- 10, 9, 8...

Me percaté de que, al fondo de la sala, la puerta se estaba abriendo. Probablemente, el misterioso donante estaba a punto de entrar en la sala.

- 7... 6...

Lo colocaron a mi lado, aparte, en otra camilla. Tenía necesidad de saber quién era. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se jugaría su querida vida para salvar la mía?

- 5... 4...


	14. Capítulo 14

- ¿Sonic?... Sonic, ¿puedes oírme?

La persona que estaba conmigo intentando despertarme era la última con la que deseaba encontrarme.

- ¿¡Mamá! - exclamé, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Cariño, estás bien!

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - le pregunté, intentando zafarme de su abrazo.

En la habitación, además de mi madre, también estaba mi padre. Aunque más que de visita, parecía que había venido por obligación. Él siempre me había tratado como si fuera un completo desconocido; nunca en toda mi vida hemos llegado a conectar de verdad. Por eso no me agradaba nada tener que saludarle. Era todo lo contrario a mi madre, que me hacía sentir como un niño mimado.

- Cielo, ¿cómo no íbamos a estar? Vinimos en cuanto nos advirtieron de tu operación.

Hizo una pausa para darme un beso en la frente.

- Estábamos muy preocupados.

- Espero que esto te haya hecho aprender la lección sobre ese maldito alcohol.

A pesar de que me estaba replicando, ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a los ojos a mi padre. Y, en ese momento, la enfermera entró en la habitación.

- Hola, Sonic. Ya veo que te has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor ahora.

- ¿No hay manera de saber quién fue el donante? - inquirió mi padre, interrumpiéndome sin ninguna cortesía.

- Me temo que eso es información confidencial del hospital.

- Pero tengo que saberlo. Soy su padre.

Sí, era mi padre... para lo que le interesaba.

Como no se conformó con la respuesta de la enfermera, insistió todavía más.

- Tengo que ir con tu padre. He de evitar que se meta en líos.

Y, después de abrazarme, salió de la habitación a reunirse con la enfermera y con mi padre. Justo cuando desaparecieron, vi que Shadow asomaba su hocico por la puerta y adiviné en seguida que llevaba un buen rato esperando a que mis padres se marcharan.

- Ya no hay nadie, puedes pasar - le dije.

- Vaya, tu padre tiene mucho carácter - comentó, sentándose a mi lado en mi cama.

- Sí, lo sé...

Al darse cuenta de que me incomodaba hablar sobre mi padre, decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Sabéis algo del donante? - preguntó.

- No, no nos quieren decir nada.

- Y tú... ¿sospechas de alguien?

- Me lo preguntas como si tú supieras algo... ¿Sabes quién fue, Shadow?

- Bueno... sí.

- Y, ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Él sonrió.

- Sí, lo conoces.

Entonces se levantó de la cama con lentitud y... entendí el porqué de su sonrisa.

Al darse la vuelta, desabrocharse y subirse la camisa, dejó al descubierto una cicatriz que se ubicaba en el sitio de su riñón derecho... mejor dicho, donde antes se encontraba su riñón.

No podía creerlo. Sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Sha... Shadow... - me resultaba imposible articular palabra - Pero... pero si me dijiste que no eras compatible...

- Lo sé. Te mentí... y lo siento - confesó mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa - Pero si te hubiera dicho la verdad, nunca me hubieras dejado hacerlo.

Lo que él había hecho por mí no tenía descripción. Una vez más, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía. No fui capaz de contener las lágrimas.

- Eres... eres un idiota... - dije, abrazándole.

- ¿Así me lo agradeces? - bromeó.

Le sujeté de las mejillas y contemplé esos brillantes ojos de rojo escarlata.

- ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan insensato? Podría haberte pasado algo...

- Tú me importas más. Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Me fue imposible resistirme a tanta dulzura y le obligué a fundirse conmigo en un profundo beso que, más tarde, no tuvimos más remedio que detenernos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas de nuevo, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo.

- Te quiero... - fue apenas un susurro; no obstante, lo entendí perfectamente.

De pronto, vi que mis padres regresaban. Pero, por suerte, ya había alejado a Shadow de mí en un acto reflejo. Cuando él se dispuso a salir por la puerta, tropezó con el miramiento desafiante de mi padre, aunque fueron sólo por unos segundos, los cuales a mí se me hicieron eternos.

- Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo? - me preguntó mi madre al darse cuenta de que aún estaba envuelto en lágrimas.

- No, nada... Estoy bien...

Pensé en Shadow. En lo que había hecho por mí... Todavía no podía creérmelo.

Después de eso, él se lo merecía todo...

- Mamá... papá... Hay algo que tengo que contaros - declaré mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿De qué se trata, cielo? ¿Es algo malo? - inquirió mi madre.

- No, nada de eso... Es algo bueno... - tomé aire - Veréis... Conocéis a Shadow, ¿verdad?

- Sí, es el amigo del que me hablaste por teléfono.

- Sí... Bien, pues hay algo que no os conté... Yo... estoy enamorado de él...

Un momento de silencio... uno de los instantes más asfixiantes e inaguantables de toda mi vida...

- Cielo, eso es fantástico - comentó mi madre dándome un abrazo después de unos segundos.

Ella lo había aceptado, y no me esperaba menos por su parte... El único que ahora me preocupaba era mi padre, que no parecía haberlo asimilado todavía.

- Pero... ¿él lo sabe? - patética cuestión de mi padre.

- Claro que lo sabe, papá. Es mi novio.

Aquella confesión resultó ser insuficiente.

- Hijo, ¿estás seguro? Todavía eres un crío, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor. En fin... por lo menos ese erizo y tú no habéis tocado el tema del sexo...

Ese comentario me hizo reventar de furia...

- ¡Ese erizo y yo hemos vivido noches de pasión tan intensas que no te las puedes ni imaginar! ¡No sabes nada de mi vida!

Se quedó anonadado después de lo que había oído. Y, después de unos segundos, pagué el precio de mi confesión de amor.

- Está bien... Si es eso lo que has decidido, no me queda más remedio que sacarte de este internado...

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! - estalló mi madre.

- ¿¡Cómo no lo voy a decir! ¡Lo trajimos para que se hiciera un hombre y vuelve hecho un maricón!

A pesar de que hablaban de mí, parece ser que no tenía la palabra en aquella conversación. Así que me encontré haciendo la maleta al día siguiente.

- Pero... ¡no puedes irte! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer si tú no estás! - se lamentaba Shadow.

- Shadow... yo no quería que esto pasara... aun así, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije - le sujeté una de sus mejillas y le besé - No es un adiós para siempre...

Y así, me alejé, dejando solo al amor de mi vida.


	15. Capítulo 15

Había pasado una semana desde que Shadow y yo nos habíamos visto por última vez. Ahora estaba atrapado en casa por culpa de mi padre, que había decidido sacarme a rastras del internado tan solo porque no aceptaba que yo era distinto en cuanto a mi orientación sexual. Por otra parte, no me esperaba una reacción distinta de él. Si se lo había contado, lo había hecho por Shadow. Después de lo que hizo por mí, él se lo merecía todo... Cómo le echaba de menos. Desde que ya no estaba a mi lado, pasaba las noches en vela, escribiendo mientras pensaba qué podría estar haciendo Shadow en aquel momento...

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos... Algo que procedía del exterior de mi casa. Una especie de golpe chocando contra mi ventana llamó mi atención, provocando que dejara de escribir y dirigiera mis sentidos hacia la zona de la cual había provenido el golpe. Quizás sólo era un pájaro que se orientaba mal en la oscuridad de la noche. De nuevo, volvió a sonar el mismo golpe. Dejé de escribir en mi diario y corrí hacia la ventana.

"Imposible..." pensé.

Allí estaba él, intentando atraer mi atención haciendo uso de un par de piedras que, probablemente, habría cogido de mi jardín.

Cuando conseguí asimilar que Shadow había venido hasta mi casa sólo para verme, le hice señas a través de la ventana, indicándole que en seguida bajaba.

Al salir de mi habitación, dejé la luz encendida, haciéndoles creer a mis padres que aún seguía dentro, aunque dudaba mucho que se molestaran en comprobarlo: en aquel momento estaban en la cocina, discutiendo sobre algún tema que desconocía.

Salí de casa cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras de mí y corrí a encontrarme con Shadow. En cuanto me vio, observé cómo sonreía. Me abalancé sobre él y le abracé enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le deleitaba con un húmedo y profundo beso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté.

- Me he escapado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

- Sí, estoy loco... loco por ti, Sonic.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, fundidos en un eterno abrazo.

Entonces Shadow decidió romperlo, leyéndome el pensamiento:

- ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

- No... Es muy arriesgado. Mis padres todavía siguen dentro.

- Y, ¿qué hacemos?

Me quedé un momento sin decir nada, pensando.

- Sígueme, tengo una idea - dije al fin.

Le agarré del brazo y corrimos hacia el patio trasero, justo al lado del jardín, donde se encontraba la piscina. A Shadow le extrañó bastante, debido a mi hidrofobia, que yo tuviera una. Pero aquella piscina no tenía peligro de ahogo, ya que era posible pisar el suelo en cualquier parte de ésta.

- Venga, vamos - le animé a meterse dentro conmigo mientras me desnudaba.

En cuanto vio lo que hacía, Shadow no dudó en imitarme. Entonces me abrazó y empezó a acariciar la cicatriz de mi operación, la cual él también poseía.

- Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca - dijo.

Rompí el abrazo y me dirigí hacia la piscina cuando, de pronto, noté un pellizco en mi nalga derecha.

- ¡Ah! ¡Shadow! - grité.

- ¿Qué pasa? He estado una semana entera sin poder disfrutarte.

Me metí en la piscina y Shadow me siguió con decisión. Lo hicimos sigilosamente, no queríamos atraer la atención de nadie. Entonces Shadow nadó hacia mí y me besó con ansia. Estaba claro que no quería malgastar ni un solo segundo. Me abracé a él haciendo uso de los brazos y las piernas, y comenzamos a acariciarnos recíprocamente.

Mientras le besaba, abría los ojos de vez en cuando para observar su cuerpo que, al igual que el mío, poseía belleza natural y brillaba a la luz de la luna debido a la humedad.

Presioné con fuerza mis labios contra los suyos, provocando que nuestras lenguas se empujaran una a la otra. Shadow respondió a este gesto gimiendo. Rompimos el beso un momento debido a la falta de aire y viajé por su cara hasta su cuello que, después de dejar un claro rastro de saliva, mordí con pasión.

Le oí quejarse, sin embargo, jadeó de placer con ganas de más.

Acaricié su suave y blanco pecho lentamente y fui bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comprobé en seguida que estaba completamente erecto por la excitación.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí? - preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada.

No contesté. En su lugar, deslicé su pene a través de mi entrada. Entró con facilidad ya que el agua actuaba como lubricante.

A pesar de la incómoda postura, conseguí aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas conforme abría las piernas más y más.

Shadow y yo comenzamos a gemir cada vez más fuerte, sin importarnos quién pudiera oírnos. Sentía su miembro golpeando mi próstata. Le clavé las uñas en la espalda al sentirle tan a dentro. Ya podía notar el orgasmo a punto de estallar dentro de mí. Nada podía detener este momento... Nada, excepto...

- ¿¡Sonic!?

- ¿¡Papá!?

Intenté apartar a Shadow de mí en un acto reflejo, pero me fue imposible: debido al inesperado susto, los músculos de mi entrada se habían tensado con el miembro de Shadow dentro, por lo que fui incapaz de sacarlo. Mientras me lanzaba una regañina, mi padre se mantenía ausente a mi angustiosa situación.

Después de unos cuantos intentos sin éxito, conseguí finalmente separarle de mí gracias a que su erección bajó.

En ese momento apareció mi madre y nos pidió que saliéramos del agua, ya que, de seguir viéndonos juntos, a mi padre le daría un ataque.

Cuando se marcharon, nos vestimos en silencio, sin mencionar nada de lo que había ocurrido. Entonces un coche hizo su aparición en la carretera situada delante de mi casa, se detuvo en seco y, después de apagar los faros, el profesor Katthon salió de él. Mi padre debió de haberle llamado para advertirle de que Shadow se había escapado del internado.

Ya vestidos, Shadow me cogió de la mano.

- Sonic, yo... Yo no quiero separarme de ti... No soportaría una vida lejos de estar a tu lado.

Me di cuenta en seguida de lo triste y desesperada que sonaba esa última frase. Hablaba tan en serio que incluso resultaba poco romántico. Sentí miedo. Esa actitud no era propia de él. Noté además la agresividad con la que me agarraba la mano.

- Shadow, me... haces daño... - le advertí, con la voz entrecortada por el temor.

Katthon llamó a Shadow desde su coche, y éste no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no sin antes dirigirme una desconsoladora mirada que caló en todo mi ser.

Observé a Shadow partir y no dejé de mirar el coche azul marino de Katthon el cual él iba de copiloto hasta que se convirtió en un punto irreconocible en el horizonte.

Mi padre me la había jugado... otra vez. La tristeza que sentía por no tener a Shadow a mi lado se convirtió en ira. Ira acumulada por culpa de aquel que se hacía llamar mi padre. Me dirigí al salón, dispuesto a gritarle. Sin embargo, mi madre me detuvo, parecía que tenían algo que contarme.

- Verás, hijo... - comenzó mi padre - A pesar de que a veces me cuesta entenderlo, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que os queréis... En fin, podrás verle cuando llegue el verano.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunté, completamente desconcertado.

- Claro que sí. Si he llamado a Katthon ha sido porque Shadow no puede escaparse del internado cuando quiera, todavía le quedan exámenes.

- ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Eres el mejor!

Concluimos la conversación con un abrazo y me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme, deseando que ese verano fuera el más largo de mi vida.


	16. Capítulo 16

Las vacaciones de verano... no había nada que ansiase más que las vacaciones. Todos los días me acordaba de Shadow y de la última mirada que me dirigió antes de marcharse. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un vacío que no podía llenar con nada; sin embargo, aunque quedaba poco para el verano, el esperar se me hizo eterno... hasta que llegó la hora de ir al internado.

Yo deseaba este día. Y me sentía tan contento que nada podría impedírmelo.

Estaba seguro de que una de las mejores etapas de mi vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Unos momentos más tarde, nos subimos todos al coche, dispuestos a marcharnos.

Al pasar al lado de nuestra casa no pude evitar dirigirle una última ojeada a la piscina donde disfrutamos nuestra última noche... Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía su cuerpo contra el mío... sus caricias, sus besos... Sentía alegría y ansiedad en mi corazón por verlo.

Unas horas después (las cuales se me hicieron interminables), divisé mi destino.

Como si urgiera prisa, bajé del coche a todo correr, incluso momentos antes de haberse detenido completamente. Quería localizarle... Mejor dicho, lo necesitaba.

Por el camino, me encontré con Knuckles y Tails. Al parecer, me habían echado de menos. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, los noté algo cortados al hablar, como si quisieran evitar charlar conmigo sobre algún tema en concreto.

Me despedí de ellos y, después de desearles un feliz verano, retomé mi búsqueda.

Como no le localizaba, decidí preguntarle a Katthon, el cual se hallaba en su despacho. Descubrí en seguida que mis padres también se encontraban allí. Probablemente, Katthon les había llamado para conversar sobre alguna cuestión.

- Papá, ¿has visto a Shadow? - pregunté sin preocuparme en si, posiblemente, podría haber interrumpido algo.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, como si acabara de insultarlos y yo no lo supiera. Desde luego, aquella tarde estaba transcurriendo muy extraña para todos. Por suerte para mí, no tardaría en averiguar a qué venía tanto misterio...

- Pero... ¿no te lo han contado tus amigos? - interrogó mi padre de vuelta.

- ¿Contarme qué?

Mi padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, inseguro de continuar.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué pasa!? - ya estaba harto de tantos secretos.

Entonces, la noticia llegó a mis oídos. Todo se volvió oscuro, la vida no existía para mí... no sentía mi corazón latir a partir de ese instante...

- Shadow ha muerto.

Me fue imposible articular palabra y, al percatarse de ello, mi padre prosiguió hablando:

- Lo encontraron en los acantilados... Al parecer, Shadow resbaló y... en fin, un terrible accidente...

- No... estás mintiendo...

- Sonic, hijo... - mi padre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, procurando no realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera alterarme - Sabes que no soy capaz de bromear sobre estas cosas...

- ¡NO!

Me alejé de allí, no quería verles... Si era cierto lo que decían, el cuerpo de Shadow probablemente seguiría en la playa.

Esquivé a todo lo que se atrevía a interponerse en mi camino, ya fueran automóviles o inocentes personas. Mientras corría, percibía el corazón latiéndome con fuerza dentro de mi cráneo.

Llegué a la playa y... efectivamente: Un helicóptero y una ambulancia se encargaban de socorrer el cuerpo inerte de Shadow el cual supuse que permanecía oculto en el interior de una bolsa de color oscuro, el mismo tono que el de su piel. Sentí deseos de echar a correr hacia él, necesitaba verlo por última vez... Pero algo me lo impedía. Me di la vuelta y descubrí a mi padre sujetándome por el brazo. Forcejeé, lloré y pataleé con todas mis fuerzas como un crío para intentar escapar, mas mis intentos resultaron ser en vano.

Las pocas personas que allí se encontraban, observaron mi situación interesados, alarmados por el inusual escándalo.

Dirigí una última mirada a la escena del crimen y regresé por donde había venido. El corazón de Shadow había dejado de bombear sangre, y con el suyo, también se incluía el mío.

En el triste camino de vuelta a casa, nadie se atrevió a dirigir palabra. Mi cabeza se hallaba apoyada en el cristal, aunque me era imposible ver lo que ocurría afuera ya que mis ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

Entramos en casa y, a todo correr, subí las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de baño, llegando justo a tiempo para vomitar. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día.

Mi habitación ya no era lo que antes. En esos momentos la notaba más grande, más espaciosa... vacía. Me derrumbé en la cama, totalmente abatido. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Al llegar la noche, la puerta de mi cuarto sonó y de ella emergió la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Sonic? La cena ya está lista...

- No tengo hambre...

Aunque no la observaba, percibí sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cuerpo acurrucado encima de la cama y, posteriormente, sentí sus caricias en mi cabeza.

- Cariño... los accidentes ocurren... Nadie quería que esto pasara...

- Papá tiene toda la culpa... - mascullé.

- Estás enfadado... Bueno, baja a cenar, si te apetece.

Y, después de depositar un beso en mi frente, despareció por donde había venido, dejándome tan solo como en un principio.

Sin previo aviso, me quedé dormido, adentrándome en un mundo en el que los sueños y las esperanzas existen.


	17. Epílogo

- Ah... Sha-Shadow... hazme tuyo... - de nuevo, volví a tener uno de esos sueños húmedos, más intenso que de costumbre.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y regresé a mi asquerosa y cruda realidad.

- ¡Shadow, espera! - grité.

Pero todo aquello era producto de mi imaginación. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el viento golpeando en la ventana. Todavía se me hacía imposible creer que Shadow se había marchado para siempre... que nunca podría volver a verlo...

"¿Por qué, Shadow?" pensé "Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías..."

Intenté rememorar los hechos: el día anterior... el día del accidente, los acantilados, la playa... todo había pasado tan deprisa...

_Shadow ha muerto. __Lo encontraron en los acantilados... Al parecer, Shadow resbaló y... en fin, un terrible accidente..._

Entonces, las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme la cabeza: ¿Qué hacía él ahí arriba? Además, fue él el que me advirtió que aquellos acantilados eran peligrosos. Fue en ese momento cuando me pregunté lo que más temía: Era posible que... nada de eso hubiera sido un accidente... Shadow quiso que aquello pasara... Él... ¿se suicidó?

Me levanté de la cama torpemente, atemorizado por la cuestión que ahora reinaba mi mente. Mas era muy posible que así hubiera sido, ya que eso explicaría la extraña obsesión de Shadow por mí, que demostró aquel día en la piscina.

Con aquel misterio rondando por mi cabeza, concluí que nunca jamás sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. Así que me levanté y me dirigí a tientas a la cocina, decidido a buscar algún arma blanca con la que apuñalarme para acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Ya no había marcha atrás... estaba decidido... dejaría este mundo y pasaría a reunirme con Shadow. Sin él, nada merecía la pena. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de asestarme el golpe de gracia, la luz se encendió y en la puerta apareció la causa por la cual yo me encontraba allí: mi padre. Estaba convencido de que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa. Le amenacé con apuñalarme si hacía algún movimiento en falso. Me imaginé que reaccionaría completamente desconcertado, inseguro de avanzar... Pero, en lugar de eso, agarró una silla y se sentó en ella cual mero espectador.

La verdad es que me conocía demasiado bien: él sabía perfectamente que me hacían falta agallas para provocar un intento de suicidio.

- Sonic, deja ya de hacer tonterías y suelta el cuchillo antes de que te hagas daño... - comentó serenamente.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - le arrojé el cuchillo y éste acabó a sus pies, quedándome completamente indefenso.

Me quedé paralizado, con los ojos totalmente rojos e irritados de tanto llorar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Sonic? Aunque te duela, debes dejar de comportarte como un niño y aceptar que Shadow no volverá más.

Me costó admitirlo, pero él tenía razón.

Entonces, me sentí débil. Notaba mi cerebro demasiado cargado de información, demasiado peso encima de mis hombros. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo... Pero, en lugar de un frío golpe, lo que sentí fueron los brazos de mi padre, que habían acudido a mí a tiempo.

Me abrazó.

Incapaz de responder de otra manera, le devolví el abrazo de la misma forma.

Aquella noche, el destino me brindó una nueva oportunidad. La relación con mis padres se había hecho más consistente. Ahora que mi padre me había descubierto su lado sensible, las pérdidas se habían convertido en ganancias.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
